


Hotel California

by Marretjen, zabavnaya



Category: Actor RPF, Marvel Cinematic Universe RPF
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, M/M, Not with Chris Evans!!!!!, dubcon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-10
Updated: 2014-07-10
Packaged: 2018-02-08 06:30:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1930227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marretjen/pseuds/Marretjen, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zabavnaya/pseuds/zabavnaya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Подростковая травма Себастиана. На людях и на камеру он справляется хорошо, но в отношениях с мужчинами у него проблемы. Крис пытается выяснить, в чем дело.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hotel California

**Author's Note:**

> playlist: http://pleer.com/list2793584lP0d

\- Я не знаю, какой ты пьешь, но в кофейне на углу не было особого выбора, - говорит он, и Себастиан чувствует смутное беспокойство, не понимая ещё, отчего. Берёт стаканчик, не соприкасаясь пальцами, коротко кивает; плотный картон греет ладонь. Парень улыбается, сияя ярче рождественской гирлянды, не протягивает руку - обе всё ещё заняты подставками с кофе - и представляется:

\- Крис Эванс.

\- Себастиан Стэн, - негромко и словно нехотя отвечает он, раздражаясь сам на себя за растянутые гласные и непривычный тон. Улыбка Криса становится ещё шире:

\- Рад познакомиться с тобой наконец. Вчера у меня была читка с Хейли, думаю, сегодня всё выйдет не хуже.

Крис окликает кого-то, поворачивается, чтобы отдать подставки, и Себастиан почти успевает подумать, что всё вышло лучше, чем он предполагал.

А потом Крис касается его.

Хлопает по плечу - легкое, приветственное, ещё не дружеское касание на пробу - соскальзывает пальцами на спину, щекочет под лопаткой, останавливается почти у самой талии, отводя, наконец, ладонь. Стаканчик скрипит у Себастиана в руке, и горячий сладкий кофе выплескивается на ладонь, запястье, обливает рукав рубашки и джинсы.

\- Чёрт! - у Криса такой расстроенный вид, что это могло бы показаться смешным; он широко распахивает глаза, поджимает губы, словно ему неприятно. - Чёрт, прости! Ты же, наверное, обжёгся!

Он берёт салфетку, тянется, прижимает её к тыльной стороне ладони Себастиана, накрывая своей поверх, и это оказывается в несколько раз горячее, чем недавняя кофейная катастрофа. Себастиан отдёргивает руку быстрее, чем успевает подумать и осознать движение, прижимает к животу, стискивая пальцы в кулак.

\- Я сам, - говорит он, чуть задыхаясь.

Крис ещё раз извиняется ему в спину, но не идёт следом.

В ванной комнате, отмыв кое-как одежду, Себастиан долго держит под ледяной водой покрасневшее запястье, глядя на своё отражение, и с подкатывающим отчаянием узнаёт этот тёмный, слегка невменяемый взгляд. Он не сулит ничего хорошего.

Даже если бы Себастиан хотел быть вежливым, то не ответил бы Крису “ты не виноват” на все его извинения.

Потому что Крис был.

*   *   *

Себастиану шестнадцать.

Молчание, царящее за ужином, настолько напряжённое, что ему хочется закричать, засмеяться, вскочить ногами на стул - что угодно, лишь бы разбить эту невыносимую тишину.

Себастиан цепляет вилкой пустой стакан, мать вздрагивает от тоненького короткого звона, опускает глаза, и отчим, конечно, не выдерживает первым:

\- Всё ещё не хочешь объясниться, Себастиан?

Себастиан вздёргивает подбородок, сжимает зубы, зло и раздражённо поводит плечом.

\- Я не обязан тебе ничего объяснять, - выцеживает он, глядя в стену перед собой.

\- Себастиан… - тянет мать не то предупреждающе, не то умоляюще, но отчим останавливает её неожиданно плавным, спокойным движением:

\- Не надо. Хорошо, пусть ты ничего не должен мне. А матери?

Они так хорошо понимают друг друга, что Себастиана от этого тошнит. И даже не пытаются понять его.

\- Я уже сказал всё, что хотел сказать, - отрезает Себастиан, но старается смягчить эти слова, говорит тише, получается хмуро и немного невнятно.

\- Я сорок минут краснела перед директором, Себастиан! - взрывается мать, бьёт ладонями по столу так, что посуда мелко дребезжит; от волнения в её голосе вновь прорезается восточноевропейский акцент. - Перед директором, психологом и двумя представителями попечительского совета! Ты был… ты…

Лицо её некрасиво идёт красными пятнами, и Себастиан не может отказать себе в мазохистском удовольствии, тянет слова, произносит нарочито лениво:

\- Трахался с одноклассником в душевой кабинке. - И припечатывает, чувствуя почти истерическую радость от приближающегося взрыва: - Ты предпочла бы кладовую? Там узко и пыльно.

Мать смотрит на него, молча глотая воздух и широко раскрыв глаза, Себастиан ищет в них презрение, ненависть, брезгливость, но находит только разочарование; так ещё хуже.

\- Достаточно! - гремит отчим, привставая и упираясь сжатыми кулаками в стол; белая скатерть сходится неровными складками. - Во-первых, будь добр не выражаться в этом доме! Во-вторых, Себастиан, этот парень старше тебя на год! Он выпускник!

Себастиан перестаёт слушать, вспоминает душный влажный воздух, зеленоватый полумрак из-за наполовину выключенных ламп, шум бьющейся в скользкий кафель воды, мокрую кожу, горячие неловкие губы и пальцы, нервно сжатые на его плечах. У парня были такие ошалелые глаза, недоверчивые и жадные одновременно, он толкался в ладонь Себастиана, держал его так, будто хотел оттолкнуть, и, когда поцеловал, - прежде, чем их заметил тренер, - прокусил ему губу до крови. Между прочим, Себастиан кончить так и не успел.

\- Себастиан! - отчим повышает голос ещё сильнее. - Ты слушаешь меня??

Себастиан равнодушно пожимает плечами:

\- Ты говорил, что у него есть девушка. - Ну, возможно, уже была. От этой мысли по губам проскальзывает непроизвольная усмешка, а отчим раздражённо кривится. - Мне что, нужно было пригласить её присоединиться?

Мать смотрит на него так, будто хочет ударить.

\- Тебе смешно, Себастиан? - произносит она сквозь зубы, с присвистом. - Тебя отстранили от занятий на неделю. Тому мальчику, - она запинается на секунду, пытаясь вспомнить его имя, но тут же отмахивается, - грозит исключение из команды, а ему нужна спортивная стипендия для поступления в колледж. Он может потерять девушку, которую любит, а всё из-за того, что тебе пришла в голову блажь…

\- Блажь? - перебивает её Себастиан, ухмыляется. Переспрашивает ещё раз, чувствуя, как неприятным спазмом сжимается горло: - Блажь?

\- Придурь, - неожиданно спокойно отвечает за неё отчим, пожимая плечами. - Называй как хочешь. Тебе захотелось поэкспериментировать, обратить на себя внимание ещё одним способом, а уж фантазии тебе, дружок, не занимать.

\- Да что вы говорите, - выдыхает Себастиан, не узнавая своего голоса, но отчим не обращает на него никакого внимания, продолжая свои псевдоморальные разглагольствования:

\- Ты развлечёшься и забудешь о чужих мальчиках уже к следующему семестру, а может, и через две недели, но что насчёт твоей репутации? Наших с твоей матерью нервов? Того парня, которому ты, возможно, сломал жизнь…

Себастиан вскакивает так резко, что стул грохочет, проезжаясь по керамической плитке:

\- Это не блажь, - чеканит он, хочет твёрдо, а выходит резко, почти отчаянно, - вы не можете отдать меня в секцию тенниса, чтобы я отвлёкся от, как ты сказал, чужих мальчиков. Я не начну вместо этого клеить самолётики, или изучать ночное небо в телескоп, или… - он задыхается, не в силах подобрать слова, злится, оглядывая их лица, ищет понимания или хотя бы подтверждения тому, что они ему верят. Мать стоит, отвернув от него голову, и нервно барабанит пальцами по столу.

\- Ты не можешь знать наверняка, Себастиан, - наконец выдавливает она. - Это скоро…

\- Пройдёт? - заканчивает он за мать, и по тому, как она вздрагивает, понимает, что сказал правильно. Обжигающая смесь гнева и стыда затапливает его, накрывает приливной волной, в ушах шумит так, что Себастиан едва слышит сам себя. - Это не насморк, мама! Не пройдёт, а теперь можешь пойти нахрен и ненавидеть меня за это до конца своих дней!

Он влетает в прихожую, на ощупь срывает с вешалки куртку, дёргает на себя дверь, не обращая внимания на предупреждающие возгласы за спиной, выбегает на тёмную улицу в домашних кедах и без ключей. В карманах - какая-то мелочь и старый поломанный брелок.

Он не забудет. Ни через две недели, ни в следующем семестре, и пусть катятся к чертям, если им слишком страшно в это поверить.

Себастиан останавливается на углу какой-то улицы, задумчиво пинает пожарный гидрант, оглядываясь по сторонам. И направляется к центру.

*   *   *

Когда Криса спрашивают о Себастиане Стэне, он всегда говорит, что это один из милейших людей на планете.

Не врет.

Неловкость между ними исчезает, вроде бы, довольно быстро; Крис еще десять раз извиняется за неудачу с кофе, Себастиан добродушно отмахивается, забыли, мол, перестань. А потом начинаются съемки в павильонах, и актеры постепенно притираются друг к другу. С Себастианом на первый взгляд нет никаких проблем - он смеется громко, запрокидывая голову, улыбается часто, забавно поднимает брови, когда Хейли начинает выспрашивать что-то о его предыдущих съемках.

Себастиан кажется вполне дружелюбным, и это просто прекрасно, потому что из всех людей на площадке, пожалуй, именно с ним Крис действительно хотел бы общаться ближе.

Если снимаешься с кем-то в одном фильме, пытаться дружить совершенно необязательно; большинство ребят, впрочем, - Крис и Себастиан среди них, - отправляются уже не в первый раз пропустить по стаканчику. Рабочие байки в такие вечера кажутся нескончаемыми, атмосфера - совсем расслабленной, они сидят, сгрудившись достаточно тесно вокруг большого круглого стола, и в какой-то момент, рассказывая об одном из своих первых фильмов, Крис, привыкший активно жестикулировать, кладет руку Себастиану на плечо. Даже не замечает поначалу; ведет ладонь ниже, по спине до поясницы, и только тогда Стэн явственно дергается, скидывая руку, а Крис вдруг понимает - терпел.

Заметил и терпел, на пару секунд дольше, чем тогда, с салфеткой.

Вопрос о том, все ли в порядке, почти срывается с языка, но Себастиан косится на Криса, в этом взгляде едва ли можно прочитать хоть что-нибудь. И - замыкается, выражение лица меняется плавно, практически неуловимо, просто былая улыбка стекает с лица, остаются поджатые губы и настороженный взгляд. Крис очень четко ощущает, что что-то не так.

Только вот не может понять, что именно.

*   *   *

Его никто не понимает.

Себастиан молод, но не дурак; знает, что страдания из-за непонятости - именно то, что и должно быть ему свойственно по мнению любого взрослого человека. Подростковая истеричность, как говорит отчим, и, может быть, иногда - очень редко - он и бывает прав.

Только не сейчас.

Сейчас из-за одного проступка семья, как обычно, записала его во враги народа, и Себастиан не был бы собой, если бы не решил подтвердить все их худшие предположения. Думают, что он отбился от рук - прекрасно; Себастиан перестает регулярно возвращаться домой хотя бы к полуночи. Думают, что дурь из его головы скоро выветрится - еще лучше; Себастиан почти каждый вечер пропадает в гей-барах, хотя с таким же успехом мог бы появляться и в обычных. Мальчики, девочки, по большому счету пол не имеет для него настолько большого значения, однако теперь это становится по-настоящему важным - доказать, прокричать на весь мир.

Смотрите, как еще я могу.

И вы меня не остановите.

Он красивый, этот мужчина - светлые волосы, голубые глаза, небрежность одежды выверена до мелочей. Ему лет тридцать пять, может, чуть меньше, но выглядит он, как какой-нибудь чертов Брэд Питт, думает Себастиан.

Брэд Питт или кто-то из ухоженных божков с рекламы мужского нижнего белья.

И этот человек выбирает объектом внимания именно Себастиана, - не сотню других парней разных возрастов, попавших в клуб легально, а его, явно несовершеннолетнего. Конечно, Себастиана пропустили с поддельными документами, как и во все предыдущие ночи, и он выглядит чуть старше своего возраста, зная при этом - все очевидно, как белый день. Но мужчина оказывается рядом раньше, чем Себастиан успевает заметить, машет рукой бармену, задумчиво окидывает взглядом:

\- Не представляю, почему ты сидишь один, - говорит он, задерживая взор на шее Себастиана, на тонкой цепочке, хорошо видной из-за растянутого ворота футболки.

\- А не должен? - спрашивает Себастиан резче, чем ему бы хотелось; перед ними ставят два стакана виски, и, ну надо же, этот человек в самом деле в первые десять секунд общения заказал ему выпивку.

\- Для таких красивых людей, - как ни в чем не бывало, продолжает мужчина, закатывая рукава рубашки, - одиночество - преступление.

Себастиан, как завороженный, рассматривает явно дорогие часы на чужом обнажившемся запястье, думает - он не сказал “для красивых мальчиков”.

Или - “для красивых подростков”.

В отличие от родителей Себастиана, этот тип не считает его никчемным младенцем.

\- Я могу найти компанию, если захочу, - кривит губы в усмешке Себастиан, делает глоток, не спрашивая, действительно ли ему предназначен стакан. - Ты же подошел.

Мужчина смеется, легко и дружелюбно, и раздражение, постоянно растущее в Себастиане, хоть немного, но отступает.

\- Это точно, - кивает он, прищуриваясь, и снова смотрит внимательно, словно бы Себастиан настолько ему интересен. Себастиан верит этому взгляду с первых секунд. - Ну, как дела?

Себастиан не смог бы объяснить толком, как это вышло, но спустя час практически незнакомый человек знает о его затяжном конфликте с матерью и отчимом едва ли не все.

И - словом ли, жестом ли - дает знать, что прекрасно его понимает.

*   *   *

Крис даже не чувствует - знает, что что-то не так; Себастиан ведёт себя как раньше, он смеётся, улыбается гримершам и ассистентам и благодарит за кофе, но теперь Крис видит и то, чего раньше не замечал.

Потому что и не думал смотреть.

Хейли вскидывает бровь, усмехается в ответ на какое-то его замечание, встряхивает волосами, что-то шепчет ему на ухо – Себастиан наклоняется совершенно естественно, чтобы ей было удобнее, кладёт ладонь ей на локоть, и выглядит заинтересованно и расслабленно.

Натали появляется на площадке меньше, чем на неделю, они едва ли пересекаются, у них нет совместных сцен, но Крис видит, как Себастиан передаёт ей кофе с подставки, зябко кутаясь в слишком большой для него пуховик, и они ещё какое-то время мирно сидят рядом.

Он шутит с МакДонафом и Купером, серьёзно, сосредоточенно слушает Джонстона, молча кивает, принимая к сведению, обдумывает, легко откликается, когда его зовут, спокойно стоит, пока костюмеры поправляют воротник кителя.

Крису кажется, что в его голове уже составлен чёртов каталог людей, с которыми общается Себастиан, и его реакций – на всё что угодно. Картина не складывается. Или складывается – но тогда Крису совершенно не нравится то, что он видит.

Иногда Себастиан следит за ним – не так, как сам Крис, урывками, когда думает, что никто не замечает, смотрит внимательно, изучающе, ищуще. Крис не знает, пытается ли он понять что-то, но в их общении ничего не меняется, и вопрос о том, что происходит, он задаёт лишь самому себе.

 

*   *   *

Он интересный.

Себастиан нехотя признаётся себе в этом уже после второй встречи, делая скидку и на возраст, и на совершенно очевидные намерения по отношению к нему, которые мужчина и не думает скрывать.

Они много разговаривают, этот человек знает уйму разных вещей и вдобавок умеет слушать. Они пьют дорогой виски и холодную водку с лимоном и льдом, Себастиана ведёт каждый раз, но он никогда не пользуется этим, не прижимает к себе, не лапает, даже не целует, просто касается словно мимоходом шеи, там, где кожу холодит цепочка, или плеча, ведёт ладонью до запястья и отстраняется, улыбаясь.

Себастиан готов умолять о поцелуе сам, и ему кажется, что мужчина догадывается об этом.

В одну из ночей он предлагает прокатиться на его машине, и Себастиан, соглашаясь, готов воспринимать это как угодно, но они действительно катаются по городу до рассвета, сияющие неоновые огни, развязки, перекрёстки, набережные, и Себастиану кажется, что он никогда ещё не любил Нью-Йорк так сильно.

На прощание мужчина роняет:

\- Как-нибудь ты сам сядешь за руль. Уверен, у тебя неплохо получится.

Себастиан уверен, что постарается.

 

После этого его, конечно, ждёт грандиозный разнос от матери и отчима и домашний арест на месяц.

Себастиан сбегает в тот же вечер, после одиннадцати, даже не дождавшись, пока они уснут, вылезает через окно кладовки на крышу крыльца и оттуда спрыгивает на подъездную дорожку. В глубине души ему хочется, чтобы они заметили, накричали, остановили, спросили – к кому ты уходишь, зачем?

Они не замечают. В отличие от того мужчины.

Он не здоровается, молча поднимает стакан, когда Себастиан с размаху плюхается на диван рядом с ним, цепко и внимательно оглядывает его с головы до ног, спрашивает коротко, но проникновенно:

\- Неприятности?

Себастиан пожимает плечами, отвечает словно нехотя, вяло, хотя сам почти дрожит от напряжения:

\- Да так… Кажется, моим не нравится мой, - он нервно фыркает, облизывается, - образ жизни.

Кубики льда тонко и мягко звенят о стекло, когда мужчина отставляет стакан и поворачивается к Себастиану. Всё, что Себастиан может прочитать в его глазах – это ожидание.

\- И насколько сильно он им не нравится? Вы поругались?

Он не добавляет “опять”, но Себастиан слышит это слово слишком отчётливо, передёргивает плечами:

\- Типа того. Они посадили меня под домашний арест. Вроде как, - он наконец усмехается, зло и победно, - с сегодняшнего вечера.

\- С сегодняшнего вечера, - повторяет за ним человек, не то обдумывает, не то смакует. А затем он берёт Себастиана за подбородок, аккуратно и твёрдо, Себастиан чувствует прохладу кольца на среднем пальце, притягивает к себе и целует.

Он наконец его целует, и это единственное, что осознаёт Себастиан в первые мгновения. Поцелуй не слишком длинный, почти не мокрый, у мужчины тёплые, чётко очерченные, будто вырезанные каким-то богом губы, Себастиан хочет продолжить, хватает его за рукав рубашки, и мужчина отстраняется.

Смотрит на Себастиана долго, любуясь, как произведением искусства, а Себастиан дышит так тяжело, словно только что пробежал стометровку. Это не сравнимо со слюнявыми девчачьими поцелуями в школе, даже с тем, что он вытворял со старшеклассником в душевой.

Себастиану хочется больше.

Себастиану хочется научиться целоваться так же, чтобы отшибало мозги.

Мужчина наконец отводит взгляд, подталкивает к нему свой стакан. Себастиан принимает его, выпивает несколькими большими глотками, закашливается. В отличие от Себастиана, руки мужчины не дрожат.

\- Если будут проблемы, - говорит он. Себастиан смеётся коротко, но человек не поддерживает шутку, остаётся серьёзным: - Ещё большие проблемы. Приходи ночевать ко мне. Я живу один, и у меня есть удобный диван в гостиной.

Он пишет адрес на своей визитке, и Себастиан, не говоря ни слова, прячет её в задний карман джинсов.

 

На третью ночь Себастиан приходит.

*   *   *

Съемки плавно приближаются к логическому завершению, и Крис даже не знает, что не нравится ему больше - узнавать, что какие-то сцены будут удалены из фильма, постфактум, или сниматься, заранее зная, что ближайший десяток дублей будет вырезан с вероятностью в девяносто процентов.

Да, наверное, второй вариант.

Они все чертовски устали, но приходится доснимать мельчайшие куски сценария один за другим, потому что “возможно, это нам пригодится”. Накануне они с Себастианом в очередной раз засиделись за разговорами - почти бессмысленная болтовня, почти неважная, почти дружеская - в трейлере, и у Криса болят глаза от недосыпа, а у Себастиана покраснели нижние веки; гримеры практически ничего не скрыли, ведь это такое удачное приобретение для образа Баки Барнса, серьезного и уставшего.

Им нужна-то трехсекундная сцена, никаких реплик, но режиссера раз за разом не устраивает то свет, то расположение актеров в кадре, и если Стэну удается найти нужную точку, то Крис меняет положение в каждом дубле - все не то и не так. Он не выдерживает наконец в перерыве, примеривается, обходя машину, останавливается напротив Себастиана, склоняется, рукой опираясь о капот:

\- Так нормально?

\- Сейчас проверим, - слышит Крис в ответ, и, в самом деле, сколько можно уже.

\- Мне кажется, так будет лучше всего. Как, быстрее процесс пойдет? Ребята, я ни на кого не давлю, - Крис сглаживает момент, улыбается всем вокруг и никому, он уже научился довольно давно, умение приходит с опытом; хмыкает, - но сил же нет никаких. Вот Себастиану тоже кажется, что так будет лучше всего, - Крис поворачивает голову, встречаясь с ним глазами, - да? Мы же хотим, чтобы нам обоим было хорошо, так? Тебе и мне? Отснимем уже спокойно, мечтаю о перерыве.

Крис почти было входит в раж, как обычно, когда начинает болтать невовремя в попытке разрядить обстановку; он вдруг видит - взгляд Себастиана меняется. Непонятно, от каких именно слов, и что вообще происходит, но виноват снова Крис, больше некому, это чувствуется. Стэн склоняет голову, поджимает губы, поправляет волосы, - жест нервный, Крис уже как-то научился различать, - моргает пару раз медленно, словно наваждение пытается сбросить, так обычно отгоняют напавшую сонливость или неприятное воспоминание.

Когда Себастиан поднимает голову, он смотрит мимо Криса, четко поверх плеча:

\- Да, - говорит он, и по выражению лица снова ничего не понять, - так будет лучше всего.

Криса все это начинает немного пугать.

Не напрягать, нет, - в общении с Себастианом его не напрягает ничего, но вот уже не в первый раз происходят эти случаи, неизвестно откуда взявшиеся ситуации, после которых Крис ощущает, будто сделал что-то ужасное, только совершенно не заметил, что именно. Наблюдений за эти пару месяцев было достаточно, чтобы понять - это реакция именно на него, на Криса.

Недостаточно, чтобы понять - в чем дело.

\- Слушай, - он подходит к Себастиану уже вечером, ловит перед трейлером, Себастиан еще не успел переодеться, только зачем-то поднял воротник привычной уже синей куртки. - Мы, конечно, не так хорошо друг друга знаем, но ведь я не слепой, - Крис уверен, что Себастиан понимает, о чем речь, потому спрашивает спокойно и прямо. - Я что-то делаю не так?

Что-то не так в дружбе, что-то не так в сближении; Крис и сам толком не знает, до какой степени собирается сближаться, осознает только, что - сильнее, больше. А Себастиан медлит, руки в карманах, перекатывается с пятки на носок, точно наказанный за провинность школьник, кивает наконец - медленно, с явной неохотой.

\- Что? - уточняет Крис, уже понимая, впрочем, что не дождется ответа; ситуация не проясняется, совсем никак, но, по меньшей мере, это хоть какое-то признание проблемы, о которой Крис все еще не имеет ни малейшего представления.

\- Крис, - выдавливает Себастиан, вскинув подбородок, глядя наконец прямо, взгляд мечется по лицу, губы снова сжаты. Он как будто хочет что-то сказать, как будто слова рвутся наружу, но сдерживаются заметным усилием, и Себастиан не продолжает.

Трясет вдруг головой раздраженно, - не на него злится, думает вдруг Крис, на себя самого ведь, глаза зло прищурены:

\- Не бери в голову, - произносит Себастиан все-таки гораздо спокойнее, пока Крис отстраненно замечает, что в этот раз его назвали не по фамилии. - Серьезно, не бери в голову.

Крис - не любитель мучить людей без толку; он улыбается все так же спокойно, получает слабое, нервное отражение улыбки в ответ:

\- Окей. Пойдем тогда выпьем, что ли, - Себастиан уезжает завтра; у Криса еще полторы недели. - За будущий успех.

\- За будущий успех, - эхом откликается Себастиан, фыркнув, передергивает плечами, будто сбрасывая в конце концов скопившееся за день напряжение.

Десятью минутами позже они идут рядом, шагая в ногу.

*   *   *

Он улыбается.

Смотрит приветливо и почему-то удовлетворенно, когда встречает Себастиана на пороге в первом часу ночи.

\- Виски? - спрашивает он, пропуская Себастиана внутрь.

\- Водка, - раздраженно откликается Себастиан, сбрасывая ботинки, оглядываясь; квартира большая, явно дорогая, как и все в жизни этого человека, просторная. Они оказываются в гостиной - минимум мебели, высокие потолки, светлые стены, окна с широкими подоконниками, и на первый взгляд диван действительно кажется удобным.

Мужчина, посмеиваясь, все равно наливает виски, возвращаясь откуда-то, - из кухни, наверное, - с бокалами, в которых мелко позвякивает лед.

Себастиан абсолютно точно знает, зачем пришел.

Они оба знают.

Но продолжают сохранять видимость приличий, и Себастиану даже нравится это - сквозняк из-за приоткрытой оконной рамы, легкая прохлада на коже, острая - на языке, и голос мужчины, как всегда твердый, но обволакивающий, успокаивающий не словом даже, а звуком. Они говорят о чем-то, и Себастиан даже уловить не может, о чем. Он смотрит на ключицы за расстегнутым больше обычного воротом рубашки, на блестящие часы, на насмешливо прищуренные из-за очередной шутки голубые глаза, на согнутую в колене ногу; бокал следует за бокалом, и он думает - ну же.

Давай же.

Сейчас.

\- Если не хочешь, - поймав взгляд Себастиана, изменившийся наверняка, мужчина резко меняет тему, - ничего не будет.

Себастиан не понимает, в чем, вообще, вопрос; отставляет на журнальный столик пустой стакан, туда же - чужой, сам вынимает из пальцев. Придвигается тоже сам, и целует - сам, выдыхая в губы:

\- Я хочу.

Эти поцелуи не сравнимы ни с чем и ни с кем, Себастиан плывет, быстрый, напористый, отчаянный, где-то на задворках, в остатках мозгов бьется мысль - только бы не заметил, только бы не понял; но Себастиан знает, что раскусить его - проще простого. Во всем, что заходит дальше поцелуев с мужчинами, у него опыт практически нулевой, дрочку в школьной душевой Себастиан не считал и не считает чем-то заметным, а секс был только с девчонками, поначалу неловкий, потом - классный, круче любых рассказов, но ведь девчонки - это одно.

Сейчас - совсем другое.

Поцелуй не хочется прерывать, дыхание жаркое, и Себастиан цепляется за плечи, воротник, тянется дальше, развязывает галстук, неловко и не с первого раза, и мужчина вдруг отстраняется, с улыбкой качает головой:

\- Нет, - говорит он, - не так.

Поднимается на ноги, и Себастиан поднимается следом, озадаченный, но не слишком - какая к черту разница, может, этот тип из тех, кого бесят развязанные чужими руками галстуки или вещи с чужого плеча. У всех свои причуды, и это совершенно, абсолютно неважно, потому что мужчина хватает его, прижимает к себе, рывком, умело, невероятно круто, целует, делает шаг, заставляя Себастиана двигаться назад, в сторону открытой двери в спальню; прижимает к стене у порога, заглядывает в глаза, Себастиану не нравятся перерывы, он хочет больше, еще, еще, но:

\- Мы же хотим, чтобы нам обоим было хорошо, так? Тебе и мне? - зачем-то уточняет он, веселые нотки в голосе, хрипотца, желание, Себастиан чувствует его и физически, и как угодно еще, как же ему это нравится, как же не согласиться:

\- Конечно, - нетерпеливо выдыхает Себастиан, запрокидывает голову, руками на ощупь тянется к ремню, но мужчина не дается:

\- Тогда тебе придется сделать как я скажу, хорошо? - продолжает он, наклоняется к уху, губами касается щеки. - Я просто покажу тебе, как лучше. Тебе понравится.

Конечно, ему нравится.

Нравится - не то слово; нечеловеческий кайф? Нереальная боль? Охренительное наслаждение?

Дайте все сразу.

Себастиан теряется в ощущениях, в пространстве, всего этого настолько много. Неторопливое раздевание - мужчина освобождает Себастиана от одежды полностью, мучительно медленно, прежде чем раздеться самому; поцелуи - бесконечные какие-то, всюду, везде, и железная хватка на плечах, и язык на сосках, на животе, на головке, собственный член в чужом рту, и Себастиан может, опустив голову, смотреть на это, господи, почему он не делал этого раньше; пальцы - проезжаются по губам, и Себастиан послушно втягивает их один за другим, облизывает, тщательно, старательно, хочется быстрее, как же хочется. А потом пальцы внутри, и неизвестно откуда берется смазка, и Себастиан всегда думал только об одной позе, как в порнушке с копеечного диска - на коленях, сзади, но - мужчина говорит только:

\- Хочу смотреть на тебя.

Да, думает Себастиан.

Да, говорит он.

Смотри, мать твою, что угодно делай, пожалуйста, черт возьми, еще.

Он делает - подготавливает долго, растягивает, облизывается посекундно, входит осторожно. Больно, как же больно, Себастиан старается не показывать виду, даже сейчас пытается думать о том, чтобы держать лицо, но какое уж там лицо - стонет в голос, прогибаясь в пояснице, сначала от боли, а потом привыкает - неожиданно быстро, быстрее, чем думалось. Мужчина замирает, перехватывая руку Себастиана, наклоняется, поднимает, расцеловывая, касаясь губами костяшек, жест успокоения, который лучше любых слов; начинает двигаться, когда Себастиан кивает, выдыхая со свистом.

И Себастиан уже ничего не соображает, боль из назойливой превращается в приятную, и отдаваться - как же это, на самом деле, просто. Следовать за направлением, потому что мужчина направляет, в перерывах между влажными, громкими поцелуями успевая иногда говорить что-то.

Возьмись так, говорит он.

Положи сюда руку.

Смотри.

\- Хорошо? - спрашивает он в очередной раз, это отчего-то не раздражает, взялся показывать - пусть, только Себастиан слова не может вымолвить под ним, они наконец нащупали нужный ритм, и какие уж тут слова. Себастиан просто улыбается, широко, развязно, довольно, сверкает глазами, вскидывается, славливая языком каплю пота с виска.

Ему снова больно - позже.

Не сейчас.

*   *   *

Комик-кон – как огромный, вечно живущий своей жизнью вокзал. Встречают тебя, потом – кого-то ещё, бурлящий голосами и восторженными эмоциями котёл, Крис научился уже справляться с этим, настраивать себя на определённую волну, не притворяться, нет, просто играть ещё одну роль, поэтому всё проходит относительно легко.

Это не значит, что он не мечтает о перерыве.

Они сидят в отдельной комнате, небольшой, с тонкими стенами, сквозь которые слышен гул голосов, но здесь есть кондиционер и возможность спрятаться на полчаса.

Себастиан сразу занимает угол единственного в помещении дивана – автоматически, скорее всего, он выглядит немного усталым, светлый потускневший взгляд и намечающиеся круги под глазами, - вытягивает ноги, скрещивая их в щиколотках, чуть сползает по спинке вниз, хватает с соседнего столика бутылку минеральной воды, но не открывает её, а начинает задумчиво перекидывать из одной руки в другую.

Крис садится не слишком близко, почти напротив, откидывается назад, - ножки стула, чуть скрипя, проезжаются по полу и останавливаются, - и молча включает телефон. Они наговорились – не друг с другом, конечно, с фанатами, но и это даёт о себе знать – остальные тоже заняты собой.

Он отвечает на сообщения, ещё раз проверяет органайзер, просто чтобы убедить себя, что ни о чём не забыл, от нечего делать начинает просматривать старые фото и видео. Улыбается, не сдержавшись, вспоминая сегодняшние вопросы. И ловит – шестым чувством, кожей, боковым зрением – на себе внимательный, чуть напряжённый взгляд.

Себастиан смотрит на него, не скрываясь, как бывает редко, но в последнее время – всё чаще. Обдумывает что-то, а потом, словно пересиливая себя, задает вопрос:

\- Ты же скучаешь по нему? Не соврал?

Крис сразу понимает, о чём он, но удивлённо хмурит брови – как узнал, спросил именно сейчас? Рассеянно ведёт большим пальцем по экрану, пролистывая очередное фото:

\- По Исту? – не дожидается кивка, пожимает плечами, начиная говорить: - Сейчас уже не так, как раньше. Он стал старше, и таскать его с собой по всем площадкам кажется издевательством. Я привык к частым разъездам. Но вообще – с ним весело.

Крис говорит, не особо следя за интонацией, наблюдая за Стэном – тот слушает так сосредоточенно, будто ждёт какого-то знака или кодового слова. Крис всё ещё не может понять, что именно, и поэтому единственное, что ему остаётся – действовать наугад.

\- Он у тебя дрессированный? – опять спрашивает Себастиан, как будто выдавливая из себя слова, как будто ему не интересен Ист или собаки вообще, но что-то другое – интересно.

Крис делает вид, что в этом нет ничего странного. Что ничего странного он не замечает.

Он смеётся:

\- Конечно! Любая собака достаточно умна, чтобы сообразить, что от неё чего-то хотят. Ист не исключение, но я дрессировал его сам, не отдавал никому, и поэтому он частенько решает, что слушать меня не обязательно. В этом, - Крис легко пожимает плечами, - мы с ним похожи, поэтому я не обижаюсь. Сам вырастил…

Крис продолжает рассказывать, вспоминает пару историй почти десятилетней давности, увлекается неожиданно для себя самого, улыбается, размахивает руками, и замечает, что напряжение начинает отпускать Себастиана, по тому только, что наконец полностью расслабляется сам. Это проверка? - хочется спросить Крису. Ты выяснил что-то? Ты можешь мне объяснить?

Крис замечает, как взгляд Себастиана становится рассеянным, обрывает себя на полуслове, поднимается со стула одним движением, гасит нервную улыбку, когда рассеянность тут же уступает место тревоге.

\- Я схожу за кофе, - объявляет он. – Тебе как обычно?

Себастиан кивает, наконец отставляя обратно помятую бутылку, с которой он уже успел почти содрать этикетку.

\- Эванс, - негромко зовёт он, когда Крис уже у двери, - я бы не отказался от чего-нибудь перекусить.

Крис всё-таки улыбается.

*   *   *

После той ночи всё меняется, стремительно и немного неожиданно для Себастиана, поток совершенно новой жизни подхватывает его, и, если честно, у него нет ни малейшего желания сопротивляться. Ставший бесполезным домашний арест как-то сам собой забывается в семье, запрет на поздние возвращения тоже сходит на нет, главным образом потому, что вызывает у Себастиана желание не возвращаться раньше полуночи.

Атмосфера в доме становится другой – мать почти перестаёт ругаться, смотрит на него осторожно и испуганно, и иногда задаёт робкие, неудобные, неловкие вопросы.

Где ты задерживаешься после школы?

У тебя есть друзья?

Может, ты пригласишь их к нам на ужин как-нибудь?

Ты с кем-нибудь встречаешься, Себастиан?

Ты можешь рассказать мне всё, я твоя мать.

Да, хочется сказать Себастиану. И – нет. Но они уже потеряли его, не выслушали, когда он хотел говорить, поэтому сейчас Себастиан молчит, отговаривается короткими, ничего не значащими фразами, не грубит, но демонстрирует с крайней наглядностью: моя личная жизнь – это только моё дело.

Кажется, мать боится, что он сбежит от них; Себастиану смешно.

Он остаётся у мужчины на ночь, но не слишком часто – нельзя, чтобы семья беспокоилась слишком сильно. Разве мы куда-то торопимся? Нет, говорит Себастиан, ухмыляется, легкомысленно теребя в пальцах цепочку – знает уже, что это всегда привлекает его внимание.

Себастиан не торопится, Себастиану просто мало – всего.

Секса, поцелуев, виски, его смеха, его голоса, остроумных, иногда едких замечаний, завораживающей грации, с которой он двигается, несмотря на возраст, даже дурацких его пластинок прямиком из семидесятых, даже того дивана в гостиной, на котором он, кстати, так и не спит. Делает много других вещей – да, но спит он вместе с мужчиной, в его кровати.

Себастиану, что скрывать, нравится и это тоже – то, что у него есть здесь своё место. Вот эта полка для твоих вещей, пожалуйста, не кидай джинсы и майку на спинку стула, выглядит так, как будто здесь раздевалась бейсбольная команда, а не один совершенно конкретный юноша. Конечно, ты можешь остаться в постели, что за чушь. Ложись с правой стороны.

Нравится, что он всегда идёт в душ первым, возвращается, шлёпая мокрыми пятками по полу, забирается под одеяло, зевает, устраиваясь поудобнее. Мужчина сразу выключает свет, оставляя только тусклый ночник рядом со своей половиной, неслышно уходит; Себастиан каждый раз старается не уснуть, слушая приглушённый шум бегущей воды, но этот звук убаюкивает, так же, как и мягкая темнота, тёплые простыни, знакомый запах его одеколона, истома после секса, и он проваливается в дремоту, едва ли осознаёт, как мужчина возвращается, но не ложится сразу – стоит какое-то время, молча, неподвижно, и его взгляд чувствуется приятной тяжестью по всему телу. Себастиан улыбается уголками губ, - всё, на что его хватает, - и почти не чувствует, как прогибается наконец под весом мужчины кровать.

Конечно, их встречи не ограничиваются ночами в его квартире – они так же наматывают бесконечные километры по городу в машине, или заходят в бар – любой, это уже неважно – и мужчина заказывает что-нибудь неизменно дорогое, Себастиан не запоминает названия марок. Сегодня мы попробуем кое-что новое, говорит ему мужчина при встрече, и Себастиан перестаёт очень скоро отвечать “да”, просто кивает, готовый следовать за ним куда угодно.

Что, конечно, не требуется. Кажется даже – наоборот, мужчина готов сделать для Себастиана что угодно. Иногда ему думается, что в самом прямом смысле этого слова.

Первый подарок Себастиан получает через неделю после своего первого раза, ни предисловия, ни повода этому человеку не требуется, он кидает маленький замшевый мешочек со словами:

\- Держи.

Себастиан тянет за тесёмки, вытряхивает на ладонь широкое серебряное кольцо с каким-то абстрактным орнаментом по ободу, поднимает на мужчину растерянный взгляд, спрашивает глупо:

\- Это мне?

Мужчина улыбается удовлетворённо, отвечает, хотя ответ и так очевиден:

\- По-моему, оно отлично подойдёт к твоей цепочке.

Себастиан никогда в жизни не носил колец, даже не думал об этом; ему плевать; он надевает его на указательный палец и не снимает даже в душе.

Кажется, мужчине это нравится.

Подарки следуют один за другим, Себастиану кажется, хаотично, беспорядочно, так, как мужчине нравится, так, как взбредёт ему в голову – даже на вид дорогой кожаный ремень с крупной пряжкой, красивая, солидно выглядящая визитница, – “на будущее, она обязательно тебе понадобится” - тонко выделанные перчатки из тёмно-серой замши, Себастиан смеётся, что ему не с чем их носить, и теряется, когда мужчина кивает серьёзно и роняет:

\- Нужно будет подобрать что-то.

Кольца успевают стать своеобразной традицией – единственный повторяющийся подарок, который предвкушают они оба, - мужчина дарит их, будто отмечая какие-то ему одному известные вехи, и Себастиан не спрашивает, ему достаточно знать, что они настолько же особенные для этого человека, насколько особенными стали для него.

Когда ему вручают коробку с сотовым телефоном, Себастиан хмурится, вертит её в руках, не спешит открывать. Поднимает наконец голову и смотрит в спокойные голубые глаза – кажется, мужчина всегда невозмутим, что-то стальное, завораживающее своей непоколебимой жёсткостью, остаётся в нём, даже когда он трахает Себастиана, когда отсасывает у него, когда целует шею над ключицей, чуть прихватывая зубами тонкую нежную кожу.

\- Что я скажу дома? – прямо спрашивает Себастиан. Мужчина пожимает плечами и не кажется хоть сколько-нибудь обеспокоенным:

\- Что подрабатывал в закусочной после уроков и сделал себе подарок на пасхальные каникулы.

Себастиан молчит, провожая взглядом роющегося в смёрзшейся мокрой прошлогодней листве пса этого человека – дворнягу, которую он подобрал незадолго до знакомства с Себастианом, уже матёрую, зрелую, со шкурой, уже присыпанной, как солью, сединой. Себастиан спросил его ещё в самом начале, почти шуткой, - почему именно эта собака? Он мог бы купить себе невероятного дорогого породистого щенка с родословной длиннее, чем у английской королевы, да ещё и выиграть с ним какую-нибудь охренительно престижную выставку.

Посмотри на него, ответил тогда мужчина, у него уже были когда-то хозяева. Он знает, как себя вести. Он не заслуживает сдохнуть с голоду или от инфекции в парковом овраге, он не виноват, что не умеет выживать в одиночку. Это отличный пёс. Его просто нужно получше выдрессировать.

\- Получается? – спрашивает он неожиданно сам для себя. В глазах мужчины на мгновение мелькает непонимание, и Себастиан кивает, усмехаясь, на пса. – Дрессировка.

Мужчина сразу же усмехается в ответ, негромко свистит, привлекая внимание пса, даже не напрягает руку с зажатым в ней поводком, – Себастиан никогда не видел, чтобы он отпускал его на улице гулять одного, – зовёт всё тем же ровным тоном:

\- Место, - пёс сразу же подходит, и мужчина продолжает: - Сидеть. - Треплет его по голове, чешет за ушами, хвалит, подпуская в голос теплоты: - Хороший, послушный мальчик.

В его ярких, глубокого голубого цвета глазах – смех, удовольствие, и Себастиан не может не улыбнуться на это, говорит:

\- Хорошо. Зато ты сможешь звонить мне, когда захочешь. Писать сообщения, когда я на уроке.

Себастиан знает, как выглядит сейчас, никогда не считал необходимым скрывать желание, и даже слепому было бы понятно, о каких сообщениях речь. Мужчина, посмеиваясь, качает головой:

\- Ты должен учиться, Себастиан.

Кажется, он относится к его образованию всерьёз, потому что в середине мая неожиданно кладёт на стол перед Себастианом конверт, в котором – приглашение в летний театральный лагерь на два месяца.

Себастиану плевать, как он объяснит это родителям.

Он уже знает, что поедет.

*   *   *

Теперь они с Себастианом видятся редко, но для людей их профессии пара месяцев - что-то почти несерьезное. Себастиан занят на одних съемках, Крис - на других, совсем скоро начнется активная промо-компания “Мстителей”, поднимается очередная волна одинаковых интервью, и иногда Крис понимает, что начинает забывать, как выглядит его собственный дом в Лос-Анджелесе.

Они созваниваются иногда, или перекидываются ничего не значащими сообщениями; Крис знает, как это бывает с партнерами по фильмам - сблизились, а потом забыли друг о друге, в его жизни до недавних пор было мало исключений, - и он не хочет, чтобы и теперь произошло то же самое. К Себастиану все еще тянет, - но былое, первоначальное влечение уступает место куда более искренней привязанности, и Криса с каждой встречей все больше волнует Себастиан сам по себе, а не собственные мысли в его отношении. Они наконец достигают той точки комфорта, на которой более чем приятно находиться.

За которую, все-таки, лучше не заступать.

Крис вспоминает об этом, когда они снова пересекаются в одном из Нью-Йоркских баров; Себастиан почти влетает в помещение, безошибочно находя нужный стол, самый темный и неприметный, - на ходу стаскивает кепку, закатывает рукава кожаной куртки, и выглядит - Крис подмечает автоматически - отлично.

Только уставшим невероятно.

\- Тысячу лет не был в городе, - смеется Себастиан, когда Крис привстает навстречу. Объятие быстрое, похлопывание по плечу - не больше пары секунд. - Наконец-то перерыв. Как дела?

\- У меня завтра свободен почти весь день, - объявляет Крис, помахав рукой официантке. - Так что я собираюсь напиться как следует.

Себастиан щурится, откидываясь на спинку стула:

\- Отличный план.

План, действительно, неплохой; с предыдущей встречи прошло немного времени, но новостей накопилось достаточно, и они обсуждают их за быстро сменяющимися порциями виски. У Криса в бокале бултыхается лед, Себастиан - ну просто классический американский подросток - выбирает, как обычно, с колой.

\- Не нравится, - пожал он как-то раз плечами, объясняя. - Со льдом вкус не тот.

С разговоров о работе они плавно переходят на личные темы; у Криса на любовном фронте без перемен - о каких девушках вообще может идти речь, если времени не всегда хватает, чтобы отзвониться матери. У Себастиана - хорошенькая Дианна Агрон, фотографии которой Крис рассматривает на экране телефона, одобрительно кивая.

Что-то, напоминающее ревность, ощущается слишком смутно, чтобы вообще заострять внимание.

\- У меня как-то раз была девушка, - вспоминает Крис, усмехаясь, потирает небритую щеку. - Очень похожа на нее.

\- Что-то серьезное?

\- Неделя, - Крис закатывает глаза, и Себастиан тут же ухмыляется понимающе. - Лет пять назад. Но за эту неделю мы много чего попробовали, вот и запомнилась до сих пор.

\- Ну-ка, Эванс, рассказывай, - Себастиан демонстративно роется в карманах, - все о своих тайных пристрастиях. Запишу на диктофон, потом продам, я как раз присмотрел новую квартиру.

\- Да брось, - Крис смеется, кивая официантке, обновившей напитки. - Ничего особенного. Просто немного ролевых игр, а, еще с ней у меня впервые был секс втроем...

Расслабленность Себастиана, как бывало и раньше, сменяется напряженностью за считанные секунды еще в самом начале рассказа; он не показывает слишком явно, но определять такие вещи Крис научился, кажется, еще год назад. Себастиан подается вперед, - словно бы, чтобы лучше слышать, - сцепляет пальцы в замок, прокручивает кольцо на среднем, это могло бы казаться рассеянностью, если бы не нервозность движений.

Крис обрывает не слишком-то интересное повествование о двух подружках-блондинках в своей постели на полуслове, и Себастиан тут же хмурится:

\- Ты чего? Продолжай.

\- Все равно дело прошлое, - Крис пожимает плечами, не знает, но чувствует, что тему лучше сменить. - И потом, вдруг у тебя и правда диктофон припрятан.

Он фыркает; улыбка Себастиана возвращается, как будто никуда и не уходила.

*  *  *

\- Грант, мама, - терпеливо объяснял Себастиан перед отъездом. - Я неплохо учусь, и участвовал в школьных постановках, ты же помнишь, ты приходила смотреть.

Я рассылал заявления, сказал он тогда. Почему ничего не говорил? Честно, мам, стыдно было бы облажаться. Нет, конечно, я был уверен, что все получится. Спасибо. Я тебя тоже.

У Себастиана приглашение на самую длинную сессию в лагере - три смены подряд, и он проводит там положенные два месяца, возвращаясь в самом конце августа. Лагерь, как ни что другое, дает ему понять раз и навсегда, к какой профессии стоит стремиться. Да, треть занятий Себастиан по-честному посчитал бесполезными; да, костюмы в основном были глупыми и неудобными; да, даже в этом заведении, считающемся серьезным, они играли как будто не в театре, а в театр - все еще слишком по-детски, все еще немного не то.

Но это все-таки было возможностью проявить себя. Приложить куда-то талант - может быть, вообще единственный, что был у Себастиана в наличии, зато в нем никто уже давно не сомневался.

Мужчина не сомневается тоже; после возвращения Себастиана он кажется все таким же, однако, не проходит и пары недель, как что-то начинает меняться. У него плохое настроение все чаще во время встреч, и Себастиан, нащупывая новый способ поднять этому человеку настроение, цитирует наизусть все самые банальные отрывки из Шекспира, иногда это работает.

Иногда - нет.

\- Я подарил тебе телефон, чтобы ты всегда был на связи, - говорит он однажды, и Себастиан непонимающе хмурится:

\- Ну да, - сбрасывает на пол гостиной школьную сумку, забирается с ногами на диван, давно уже чувствует себя здесь своим. - И что?

\- Ты не отвечал два часа. Так не делается, Себастиан.

\- У меня были занятия, - Себастиан дергает плечом, все еще не придавая значения этой странной требовательности. - Дополнительные, выпускной год же. Ты же сам говорил, что я должен учиться, - он улыбается, но мужчина не отвечает на улыбку, только сдвигает брови, и в его облике явственнее, чем обычно, чувствуется сила, похожая на угрозу.

\- Да, говорил. Но я также говорил, что никогда не звоню без повода. Просто будь добр, - он отходит к шкафу, нагибается, выискивая что-то на полках, - отвечай, когда я звоню.

\- Ладно, - Себастиан усмехается, хлопает ладонями по коленям, подскакивает. - Давай уже снимать меня.

Он и пришел сегодня за этим; в школе намечается постановка “Ромео и Джульетты”, через неделю пробы, и Себастиану хочется порепетировать так, чтобы его записывали. Он давно еще понял, что склонен скорее к кино, чем к театру.

Мужчина достает камеру - не очень большую, успевшую уже слегка устареть, обычную, пленочную, - кивает в сторону двери:

\- В спальне будет удобнее, - неизвестно, правда, чем, но Себастиан подчиняется. Они задергивают шторы, потому что, конечно, свет должен быть приглушенным, и Себастиан дожидается отмашки, прежде чем начать.

В монологе нет ничего нового, Ромео пробирается ночью к балкону Джульетты, взывает к ней, отчаянный, влюбленный, Себастиан проговаривал все это пару сотен раз, и ему быстро становится скучно. Он видит взгляд мужчины, пристальный, удовлетворенный, - он видит, какое впечатление производит; Себастиан знает уже, насколько хорош.

Но ведь может и еще лучше.

Может - еще интереснее, решает он, между делом аккуратно складывая на полку форменный пиджак.

\- Что ты делаешь? - мужчина выглядит недовольным настолько же, насколько и заинтересованным, потому Себастиан продолжает, невозмутимо развязывая галстук:

\- Я подумал, - он закусывает губу, проводит по ней языком, очень медленно, - что Ромео слишком тормозил. Все могло бы быть совершенно иначе, - галстук летит на кровать, съезжает по скользкому покрывалу к самому краю. - Например, вот так.

Камера все еще работает, но мужчина совсем теперь на нее не смотрит - только на Себастиана, улыбающегося широко, довольно; Себастиан уже совсем шальной, расслабленный, спасибо этому человеку за развившуюся и окрепшую уверенность, - неторопливо, пуговицу за пуговицей, расстегивает рубашку, сбрасывает с плеч, принимается за пряжку подаренного ремня. Себастиан хочет соблазнять - потому что может, а еще ему интересно, как быстро кончится терпение мужчины.

Как много он сможет запечатлеть не только в памяти, но и на пленке.

А тот застывает на месте, никаких поползновений, но плевать, потому что взгляд потемневший, и Себастиан слышит его заметно участившееся дыхание, и значит - все идет как надо. Значит - можно опуститься на кровать, на Себастиане уже ничего, кроме белья, цепочки на шее и привычных колец; он смотрит прямо мужчине в глаза, ухмыляясь все более откровенно, подмигивает прямо в камеру, прежде чем стянуть боксеры.

\- Стоп, - его голос звучит в звенящей тишине очень громко. - Хватит.

Себастиан практически сияет, глядя, как мужчина твердыми движениями рвет пленку. Пусть рвет, это даже к лучшему.

Зато терпения у него все-таки не хватило надолго.

Терпение у этого человека, похоже, вообще истончается с каждым днем, и Себастиан не может понять, почему, но претензии в какой-то момент становятся действительно заметными - ты снова не обращал внимания на звонки, ты не ответил на сообщение, ты опоздал на час.

Учащаются и ссоры с отчимом; Себастиан твердо настроен получить образование в сфере искусств, но так называемые матерью “семейные вечера”, на которых они начинают обсуждать колледжи, всякий раз превращаются в полный бред, потому что, видите ли, актер - это несерьезно. Ну конечно, отвечает Себастиан, с легкой руки отчима уже через минуту переходя на крик. Конечно. Да пошел ты.

Он сбегает из дома снова - не к мужчине, как обычно, а к приятелю, тот как раз подумывал о небольшой вечеринке в отсутствие родителей, и они отлично проводят время в ночь с субботы на воскресенье, закупившись дешевым алкоголем и проверяя свои желудки на прочность.

У мужчины Себастиан появляется наутро, невыспавшийся, помятый, потрепанный, и, конечно, это заметно:

\- На тебе та же футболка, что и вчера, - слышит Себастиан, едва переступив порог. - Где ты был?

\- Поцапались дома, - Себастиану хочется пить и трахаться; разговаривать - совсем даже нет, и он отмахивается: - Пошел к другу.

\- К другу? - он поднимает брови, красивый, выверенный, откровенно скептический жест, и сейчас он почему-то не так нравится Себастиану, как обычно. - Я же говорил, что, если у тебя будут проблемы с родителями, ты должен приходить ко мне.

\- Ты говорил - можешь, - автоматически поправляет Себастиан, в ответ получая лишь пожатие плечами:

\- Какая разница. Ты понимаешь, о чем я говорю.

Себастиан понимает - подспудно, не осознавая толком; они все так же прекрасно проводят время, и Себастиан продолжает принимать любые предложения. Выпить? Отлично. Клуб? Замечательно. Посидеть за рулем? Еще лучше.

Они много говорят, в том числе - откровенно, о сексе, и однажды в дверь раздается звонок; появившуюся в спальне девушку Себастиан автоматически воспринимает как шлюху, она выглядит именно так.

Она именно ей и является, и не то чтобы это было тем, о чем Себастиан мечтал.

И каким-то образом все равно соглашается, они оказываются в одной постели все вместе, и Себастиан не хочет, - не хочет, он любит секс с этим человеком, любит секс с девушками, но проститутка? Только деться некуда, и секс втроем назвали подарком, а впрочем, Себастиан быстро входит во вкус, его направляют они оба, и мир разлетается мешаниной звуков, прикосновений, произнесенных мягким шепотом слов, - мешаниной удовольствия.

Сделай это.

Не стесняйся.

Попробуй так.

Давай, ты же хочешь.

Ты хочешь этого.

А если так?

Позволь ей.

Позволь мне.

Да, хорошо.

\- Не бойся, - Себастиан сжимает грудь девицы, вколачиваясь в нее, мужчина обхватывает его сзади, накрывая ладони своими, шепчет прямо на ухо. - Не бойся своих желаний.

Когда они остаются вдвоем, Себастиан, вконец замотанный, даже не пытается собрать по кусочкам мысли, лежа на своей половине кровати; он прижимает ладонь ко лбу, широкие кольца холодят кожу, и Себастиан вовсе не боится своих желаний.

Он только не уверен, что это конкретное желание принадлежало ему.

*  *  *

Иногда, очень редко, Крис думает - может быть, всё это зря, может, стоит отступить, плавно, незаметно, снижая темпы общения, встречаясь реже, переставая отвечать на звонки, в конце концов, кто они друг другу? Их отношения сложно назвать нормальными, их даже дружбой назвать сложно, напряжение, исходящее от Себастиана, перестаёт быть острым, но всё равно ощущается привычным уже фоном, Крис знает - это из-за него, почти всегда из-за него, и продолжать мучить и себя, и его кажется бессмысленным, тупиковым.

Но Себастиан пишет ему, и Крис никогда не может заставить себя сказать “нет”.

 

В этот вечер Нью-Йорк – сплошные потоки ливня, Крис успевает промокнуть, пока бежит от такси до козырька крыши бара, всего несколько шагов, но холодная вода заливается за поднятый воротник куртки, джинсы забрызганы едва ли не до колен. От Себастиана приходит сообщение – стоит в пробке, опаздывает, сменить транспорт или дойти пешком по такой погоде не представляется возможным – но за сухими строчками чувствуется, что он раздражён, то ли задержкой, то ли нарушением планов. Крис отвечает лаконичным “на месте. жду”, оглядывается: вопреки ожиданиям, столики почти полностью свободны, видимо, плохая погода загнала людей в заведения ближе к центру, а доехать сюда помешала.

Он решает дождаться Себастиана за барной стойкой, садится на табурет, выбирая место так, чтобы его можно было легко заметить, заказывает себе, как всегда, виски со льдом. На экране небольшого телеэкрана крутят без звука какие-то клипы, Крис бы обозначил тематику как “топ-10 худших”, а из динамика почти над головой доносится какая-то полузнакомая, из очень раннего детства музыка, звучит негромко, ненавязчиво, помогает расслабиться.

Крис не торопясь приканчивает второй стакан и начинает уже поглядывать на время, когда кто-то не слишком изящно плюхается на соседний табурет, и его обдаёт запахом водки и сладких духов.

\- Почему ты скучаешь один? – раздаётся рядом чуть хрипловатый от выпитого совсем юный ещё голос, и Крис натягивает на лицо вежливую ничего не значащую улыбку, прежде чем повернуться, чертыхается мысленно, коря себя за то, что не выбрал, как всегда, один из угловых столиков.

Девушка – девушка, не женщина, Крис уверен, что ей нет двадцати одного, и, если честно, сомневается насчёт восемнадцати – смотрит на него смеющимися глазами, и то ли ему повезло, то ли она слишком пьяна, чтобы узнать его, то ли неплохо притворяется. Крис сам давно не клеил никого в барах, а уж чтобы пытались склеить его – ну, это было бы смешно, не окажись неудачливая соблазнительница моложе его едва ли не в два раза.

\- Вы ошиблись, - сдержанно отвечает он, отворачиваясь. – Мне не скучно.

\- Но ты один, - не спрашивает она, подвигается ещё ближе, задевает его локтем, это даже с натяжкой нельзя принять за случайность. Крис вздыхает, знаком просит бармена повторить ему порцию виски, и девушка тут же добавляет – слишком громко, слишком нетрезвым голосом, привлекая к себе внимание: - Мне то же, что и ему!

Крис ловит вопросительный взгляд бармена, качает головой, подзывает и просит вызвать такси, стараясь говорить тихо.

\- Я оплачу, - добавляет он; девушка всё равно слышит, смеётся:

\- Что, так быстро? Даже не предложишь мне выпить? – и Крис понимает, что, кажется, она пьяна ещё сильнее, чем казалось сначала. Она наваливается на барную стойку, бессознательным жестом облизывает губы с размазанной ярко-красной помадой, цепляет запястье Криса за широкий кожаный ремешок наручных часов, тянет на себя, и, правда, не так он хотел бы провести этот вечер, но ей только восемнадцать; это не оправдание, но Крис ещё слишком хорошо помнит себя в этом возрасте.

Он мягко отодвигает её руки, сжимает холодные влажные пальцы в своей ладони, чтобы не вырвалась, ловит расфокусированный, мутный взгляд, удерживаясь от того, чтобы развернуть её к себе за подбородок, произносит ровно и спокойно, как может проникновенно:

\- Поверь мне, уже завтра ты будешь сильно об этом жалеть.

Она обиженно дёргает плечом – такой откровенно детский жест, что Крис испытывает неожиданный приступ злости на бармена, который позволил ей столько выпить.

\- Я не буду, - тянет она, и Крис проглатывает смешок: все мы жалеем о таком, кто-то раньше, кто-то позже. Хорошо бы только поутру.

\- У нас с тобой есть два варианта, - всё также дружелюбно продолжает он. Девушка слушает, старается, не отводит взгляда, ещё не понимая, к чему он ведёт. – Первый – я вызываю копов, и они проверяют твоё удостоверение. Это, конечно, доставит проблемы и тебе, и, возможно, твоим родителям, и этому бару, но зато мы точно узнаем, можно ли тебе тот виски, который ты пыталась заказать.

Девушка зло и испуганно дёргает рукой, пытаясь вырваться, - он удерживает её, и понимает, что предположение оказалось верным.

\- И второй вариант, ты слушаешь меня? – она кивает нехотя, кажется, даже немного протрезвев, адреналин – хорошая штука. – Сейчас ты пойдёшь в туалет, умоешься, приведёшь себя в порядок, и, когда приедет такси, которое я вызвал, ты сядешь в него и поедешь домой. Мне второй нравится больше, но решать тебе.

Она морщится, потом кивает ещё раз, отвечает, голос всё ещё хриплый:

\- Мне тоже.

Крис помогает ей слезть с табурета, разворачивается, придерживая за локоть, и буквально напарывается – ощущение именно такое – на взгляд Себастиана. В нём злость, отвращение, и что-то ещё, что-то жадное, тёмное, Крис не знает, на кого оно направлено, но чувствует отчётливо, как обычно, - что-то сильно не так. Девушка уходит, покачиваясь на высоких каблуках, и Крис порывается уже встать, когда Себастиан быстро, как будто пересиливая себя, подходит к нему сам, садится рядом – с другой стороны.

\- Оставь тебя одного, - усмехается он, Крису кажется, через силу.

Крис мог бы продолжить тему, полдюжины шуток уже вертятся на языке, но он сдерживается, не зная, какая фраза сейчас окажется более неправильной, пожимает плечами, заказывает Себастиану виски с колой:

\- Сам дурак – сел сюда.

\- Кто-то другой просто послал бы её, - упрямо продолжает Себастиан, и Крис слышит, чувствует – он хотел сказать не это; а ещё задумывается, много ли из этой не самой приглядной сцены он успел увидеть.

\- Мне тоже было восемнадцать, - он пытается свести всё к незначительной шутке и перевести наконец разговор на что-то более безопасное. – У меня тоже был поддельный ID и желание подцепить кого-нибудь покруче. К счастью, - он допивает виски одним большим глотком, кубики льда звенят о стекло, - меня почти всегда посылали.

Себастиан смотрит на него, пристально, невыносимо долго, Криса бросает в жар, от выпитого и от этого взгляда, он не знает, в чём дело, что говорить ещё, и поэтому молчит.

\- Верится с трудом, - наконец отвечает он, выходит резковато, кладёт на барную стойку деньги, припечатывая их ладонью, соскальзывает с табурета, мгновение – и он уже в двух шагах от Криса. – Пойдём отсюда. Ты уже привлёк достаточно внимания, нас двоих точно кто-нибудь узнает.

\- Что не так? – спрашивает Крис, поднимаясь вслед за ним, выходит как-то беспомощно. Себастиан поводит плечом, руки в карманах кожаной куртки, поэтому движение выходит смазанным:

\- Музыка не нравится. Эванс, не тяни, посадят твою школьницу в такси.

Крис решает не спорить и не отвечать; в последний раз скользит взглядом по залу – девушка ещё не вышла из уборной – и идёт следом за Себастианом. На выходе он ловит финальные аккорды играющей в баре композиции, и она наконец знакома ему – бессмертный хит The Eagles.

\- А тебе нелегко угодить, - беззлобно ворчит он в напряжённую спину и слышит ответный смешок. Дождь кажется, немного утих, но мостовые всё ещё выглядят как одна огромная лужа.

Крису и в голову не приходит предложить Себастиану вернуться.

*  *  *

Последний учебный год оказывается для Себастиана куда тяжелее, чем он предполагал. И дело даже не столько в учёбе – в школе чуть ли не ежедневно напоминают о выпускных экзаменах, составлении портфолио, выборе колледжа, забыть об этом невозможно даже при всём желании, - сколько во всём остальном.

Регулярные разговоры “о будущем” дома – отчим не оставляет попыток уговорить Себастиана выбрать “нормальную” профессию, - бесконечные буклеты и брошюры, как бы между прочим оставленные на кухонном столе, безнадёжные просьбы матери рассмотреть другие варианты.

А что до мужчины… с ним всё по-разному. Лучше всего – в его квартире. Секс по-прежнему крышесносный, они каждый раз заранее оговаривают, останется ли Себастиан на ночь, он больше не любит внезапных появлений – у тебя школа, а у меня работа, понимаешь, иногда я просто могу быть серьёзно занят – но так даже лучше, потому что Себастиан знает, когда предупреждать семью.

Об тусовках с друзьями он больше не рассказывает мужчине, интуитивно понимая, что, кажется, ему неприятна эта тема. Себастиан не думает, что его ревнуют – очевидней его чувств, наверное, только его желание стать актёром, - но зачем им обоим ещё один лишний повод испортить друг другу настроение?

Они, конечно, ссорятся не так уж и часто, дома всё гораздо хуже, но разговоры по телефону становятся по-настоящему невыносимыми; Себастиану кажется, что мужчина успокаивается только тогда, когда видит его рядом, своими глазами, может прикоснуться, поцеловать, провести рукой по шее, задевая цепочку, сжать ладонь в своей, так, чтобы кольца впечатывались в кожу – больно и приятно одновременно. Я предупреждал тебя с самого начала, говорит он, всегда быть на связи. Я звоню – значит, так надо. Разве я сделал не достаточно, чтобы получить такую малость в ответ? Конечно, нет, думает Себастиан. Конечно, нет, - отвечает он.

Иногда Себастиану кажется, что в какой-то момент его жизнь стала слишком сложной, неуправляемой; что он барахтается в океане чужих ожиданий, желаний, надежд, требований, и потихоньку начинает тонуть, забывая, что же нужно ему самому. Это люди, которых он любит. Это люди, которые хотят ему помочь, или желают добра, или просто считают, что знают, как будет лучше для него. Но, честно говоря, Себастиана затрахало каждый раз отчитываться обо всём, что творится в его голове и его жизни.

День, когда Себастиану присылают приглашение из Ратгерского университета, сначала кажется едва ли не самым хреновым во всей истории их отношений, которым, между прочим – Себастиан помнит – уже больше года.

Он первый, кому Себастиан рассказывает – звонит и предупреждает, что придёт сегодня, что есть новости, наверное, по его голосу и так всё слышно, торопливо сбрасывает кеды в прихожей, триумфальным жестом кладёт надорванный по клапану конверт на журнальный столик перед мужчиной, плюхается на диван, забирается на него с ногами, не в силах сдержать довольную улыбку:

\- Я хотел открыть здесь, но не хватило терпения.

Он сидит, не открывая конверт, даже не трогая его, читает адрес, хмурится, – Себастиан уже знает эту двойную морщинку между бровей – произносит с тщательно выдержанным недоумением:

\- Ратгерс?

Себастиан не хочет ссориться; не сейчас. Он вообще не понимает, в чём дело, что ему не нравится.

\- Это очень хороший университет, - пожимает плечами он, улыбается, легкомысленно и обаятельно, стараясь стереть возникшее в комнате напряжение.

\- Мне казалось, в Нью-Йорке есть не хуже, - говорит мужчина. – Зачем тебе ехать в Нью-Джерси? Зачем тебе уезжать так далеко?

\- Какая разница, где он? – удивляется Себастиан, нервным жестом проводит ладонями по коленям и бёдрам, вскидывает подбородок. – Это же университет, а не супермаркет, куда я бегаю за пиццей. И ты сам говорил, что я должен быть самостоятельней.

\- Не переворачивай мои слова, - мужчина хмурится сильнее, сталь в его голосе всё ещё скрыта, но Себастиан видит, как темнеют его глаза. - Ты понимаешь, о чём я говорю.

Себастиан уже не уверен, что понимает; ему кажется, что иногда он не понимает вообще ничего, упускает самое главное, злится за это на себя, на него, на всю грёбаную жизнь, – как сейчас, - и дело заканчивается ссорой.

В конце концов он оказывается в полутёмной кухне у окна; курит, в неуютном жесте обняв себя за плечи и аккуратно стряхивая пепел в пепельницу, которая стоит на подоконнике специально для него. Ему стыдно, неприятно, гадко, он думает, что это сродни детской обиде, когда ты приходишь похвалиться рисунком, а тебя ругают за то, что ты испортил мамины ноты. А ещё он думает, что мог бы выбежать за дверь, хлопнуть дверью, уйти – но он здесь, на кухне этого человека, курит сигареты, оставленные здесь же, возле пепельницы, специально для него, Себастиана.

От невозможности найти выход его начинает мутить.

Себастиан, погруженный в свои мысли, не слышит шагов – он всегда передвигается очень тихо – и поэтому вздрагивает, когда он кладёт ладони ему на плечи, проводит по ним от шеи до локтей прохладным, расслабляющим движением, возвращается наверх, гладит затылок, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, загривок, обнимает наконец, вынуждая отклониться назад, прижимая спиной к своей груди. Себастиан торопливо тушит недокуренную сигарету, оставляет её в пепельнице, замирает, не поднимая глаз, не оборачиваясь, боясь задать вопрос.

\- Посмотри на меня, - тихо произносит мужчина, ловит Себастиана в самом начале движения, предупреждающе сжимая плечи: - Нет. Не так.

Себастиан понимает; смотрит в окно, – там, на улице, послезакатные сумерки почти сменились густой вечерней мглой, весна в этом году удивительно холодная, и прозрачный воздух будто не держит свет, - ловит в отражении взгляд мужчины, хочет встретить его твёрдо и вызывающе, а получается – ищуще, он ждёт реакции, ждёт ответ, и признаваться себе самому в этом неприятно, но легко.

Мужчина кажется спокойным, гладкий лоб, ни морщинки в уголках губ и у глаз, безмятежное, ровное выражение лица, без тени даже его вечной всезнающей, лукавой усмешки. Из гостиной доносятся мягкие, тихие звуки, Себастиан узнаёт, отмечает краем сознания, - “Отель Калифорния”, одна из любимых песен мужчины. Почему-то сейчас это не помогает расслабиться.

\- Я не злюсь на тебя, - наконец говорит он, но Себастиан всё ещё боится выдохнуть. – За сегодняшнюю сцену – может быть, но не за твоё желание учиться. Ты не посоветовался со мной и принял это решение самостоятельно. Но я знаю, - его голос становится тише и ниже, Себастиан узнаёт этот тон и не может пригасить знакомую дрожь в коленях, тяжёлый, тёмный жар в районе солнечного сплетения. Мужчина, конечно, замечает его реакцию, не может не заметить, они стоят так близко, но он наклоняется ещё ближе, так, что его губы касаются нежной кожи за ухом, той самой чувствительной точки, о которой ему хорошо известно, и продолжает: - я знаю, что как бы далеко ты ни уехал, - Себастиан судорожно, рвано выдыхает, чуть откидывает голову, открывая шею, но всё ещё держится за взгляд мужчины в отражении, боится, не может отпустить, отвести, закрыть глаза, - сколько бы километров, сколько бы часов нас ни разделяло, - он накрывает ладонью горло, и Себастиан всхлипывает, подаётся вперёд, подставляясь под прикосновение - не то ласка, не то намёк на грубость - и назад, спиной, бёдрами, прижимаясь ещё ближе, он не знает куда, его держат, но хочется больше, - ты всё равно останешься, - второй ладонью мужчина ведёт вниз вдоль его руки, переплетает пальцы, сжимает так, что Себастиан чувствует каждое из колец, и свои, и его, - моим Себастианом.

Себастиан зажмуривается наконец, дрожит, от нетерпения, напряжения, закусывает губу, ожидая, когда наконец мужчина разрешит ему повернуться.

\- Себастиан? – зовёт его мужчина, всё также низко, завораживающе, мурлыканье большой хищной кошки, горячее дыхание касается мочки уха, и, честно, разве можно это выдержать? Себастиан спустя долгие секунды понимает, что от него ждут ответа.

\- Да, - выдыхает, почти стонет, почти скулит он, получается хрипло и почти также низко, как у этого человека, - да, да.

Мужчина разворачивает его лицом к себе, всё также держа за горло; не ведёт, только направляет движение, потому что Себастиан хотел, так хотел этого уже давно. В его глазах Себастиан успевает заметить удовлетворение, и это хорошо, хорошо, хорошо, потому что Себастиану не нравится ссориться, Себастиану нравится другое, и он наконец целует мужчину – первым.

Тот не останавливает его.

 

Конечно, ничего не меняется кардинально – они всё также встречаются, когда могут, иногда Себастиану кажется, что даже чаще. Меньше баров и ресторанов, больше времени наедине, как в квартире, так и на прогулках, но однажды заканчиваются и они, когда на вопрос Себастиана мужчина очень буднично, очень ровно отвечает, что усыпил пса.

\- Что? – неверяще переспрашивает Себастиан, хмурится, глядя на него. – Но он же…

\- Он был уже слишком старым, - прерывает его мужчина. – Я решил, что гуманнее будет избавить его от мучений, которыми грозили ему ветеринары.

Себастиан вспоминает – да, пёс стал глуховат в последнее время, всё реже откликался на команды человека, ворчал, не желая гулять или возвращаться домой, лежал на своей подстилке в прихожей и вздыхал, не реагируя ни на хозяина, не на Себастиана. Может быть, мужчина был прав, но всё же – Себастиан успел к нему привязаться. И ему не хочется думать о том, что мужчина лишился своего домашнего питомца, а через несколько месяцев уедет и Себастиан; это несправедливо, но что они оба могут сделать.

Они почти не говорят об окончании школы и колледже, Себастиан хорошо помнит реакцию мужчины, и старается не поднимать эту тему лишний раз.

Он заговаривает сам, не серьёзно, как бы между прочим; замечает:

\- Я так и не сделал тебе подарок в честь поступления.

Себастиан немного демонстративно округляет глаза, по-детски растопыривает пальцы с надетыми на них кольцами, которых стало ещё больше, подносит их к лицу мужчины, к глазам; тот ловит его за запястья, улыбается, целует в раскрытые ладони:

\- Нет. Нужно что-нибудь другое. Помнишь, я обещал тебе подобрать что-нибудь к перчаткам?

Они подбирают – в неимоверно дорогом магазине, в котором даже консультанты одеты дороже, чем учителя в школе Себастиана, и смотрят на них так, будто в такой компании нет ничего странного. Мужчина за тридцать и подросток, который выглядит чуть старше восемнадцати.

Хорошо, что выглядит, думает Себастиан.

Мужчина покупает ему костюм, он понадобится тебе, и не раз, просто помолчи и надень его, шарф – кашемировый, тонкий и очень мягкий, тоже серый, в тон перчаткам, - и пальто.

Себастиан не узнаёт себя в зеркале без привычных кроссовок, толстовки, широких джинсов; мужчина смотрит на него с явным удовольствием.

\- Вот теперь ты выглядишь прилично, - говорит он. Себастиан прикусывает язык – они в магазине, среди незнакомых людей, и с полдюжины двусмысленных колкостей на тему того, в каком ещё виде ему нравится Себастиан, остаются непроизнесёнными. Вместо этого он затаскивает его в раздевалку, якобы для того, чтобы помочь расстегнуть манжету, и целует – долго, мокро, глубоко, - прежде чем вытолкнуть обратно и задёрнуть штору.

\- Не думаю, что для меня это вообще возможно, - весело кричит он, разглядывая себя в зеркале: лихорадочный румянец на скулах, бледная кожа, потемневшие большие глаза. Он знает, что это значит; он видит себя таким уже больше года в зеркале спальни того человека.

\- Не делай так больше, - говорит ему мужчина, когда он наконец выходит и отдаёт вещи девушке-консультанту. Себастиан послушно кивает, пряча лукавый взгляд, но, наверное, его выдаёт ухмылка; мужчина сдержанно вздыхает, отдавая на кассе свою кредитку, и две маленькие морщинки между бровей почти не видны. Себастиану хочется поцеловать их, чтобы они исчезли насовсем. Он делает это уже в машине.

 

Он не говорит мужчине ничего серьёзного, даже в последнюю ночь перед отъездом; ничего больше тех слов, что срываются случайно с губ во время секса, но Себастиану кажется, что он всё знает и так.

\- Я буду звонить, - говорит он только, стоя на пороге и неловко переминаясь, перекатываясь с пятки на носок, не зная, куда девать глаза и пряча руки в карманах, - и писать. Я буду скучать.

\- Конечно, - отвечает мужчина с усмешкой; сейчас он не кажется хоть сколько-нибудь взволнованным или недовольным. - Конечно, будешь.

Себастиан не хочет расставаться с ним, ни на неделю, ни тем более на месяцы. Но уехать – уехать ото всех, от смирившегося отчима, от потерявшей доверие матери, из надоевшего города – хочет всё-таки больше.

*   *   *

Съемки “Зимнего солдата”, кажется, даются Крису проще, чем любые другие за последние несколько лет. На площадке собралась отличная команда, прекрасные режиссеры, боевая подруга - Скарлетт, вечный двигатель Энтони; про Джексона и Рэдфорда нечего и говорить, можно просто разглядывать как кого-то вроде оживших легенд.

Здесь же - Себастиан; Крис, пожалуй, впервые может по-настоящему оценить то, на что тот способен, если дело касается перевоплощения. Себастиан неприкрыто ржет, когда к его и без того отросшим волосам добавляются искусственные, - вот уж никогда не мечтал о такой прическе; вместе с Крисом и Энтони придумывает каждое утро новую десятку лучших шуток насчет смазки для руки, - эй, Стэн, да ты парень не промах, сколько банок уходит за месяц на твое хозяйство; ругается сквозь зубы, когда на него натягивают очередную деталь костюма. Но потом - этот момент занимает буквально секунду - останавливается перед зеркалом, прикрывает глаза, открывает снова, и на Криса смотрит Зимний солдат.

\- Вот так и выглядит человек, с которым я не хотел бы повстречаться в темном переулке, - смеется однажды Крис, появляясь на площадке с опозданием; у него в руках подставка с четырьмя стаканами кофе, он в самом деле надеется загладить вину перед теми, кого задерживает, и надо бы поторапливаться, но Крис просто не может пройти мимо молча. - У тебя на лице прямо написано, как ты жаждешь насилия.

\- Насилие - уж точно не ко мне, - откликается Себастиан очень быстро, как будто торопясь сказать, и в этом ответе куда меньше шутки, чем Крису бы хотелось.

Ради двух съемочных дней и нескольких дублей Себастиан две недели буквально не выпускает бутафорский нож из рук, - ходит с ним везде, Крис думает, может, он даже спит с ним, прокручивает в пальцах, с каждым разом все более быстро, ловко - только успевай уследить. С этим ножом, пусть даже ненастоящим, Себастиан выглядит угрожающе без всякого костюма и грима, вот только Криса не отпускает ощущение, что опасность исходит не во внешний мир, а, напротив, внутрь, ведь, на самом деле, Крису, привычному к самокопанию, знаком подобный взгляд - он иногда видит его в зеркале.

Как будто Себастиан преодолевает что-то в себе, не отрывая взгляда от пластмассового лезвия.

\- Как у Джеймса это вообще получается так легко? - стонет он во время одного из перерывов, роняя нож в пятый раз за последние десять минут. Крис наблюдает за ним искоса, прищурившись, солнце светит неожиданно ярко:

\- Тебе же не обязательно так напрягаться, - он пожимает плечами, с удовольствием потягивается. - Крупные планы все равно придутся на дублера.

\- Знаешь, если в меня что и вдолбили в Ратгерсе, - Себастиан возвращает усмешку, подкидывая нож на ладони, - так это то, что показывать нужно лучшее из возможного. И невозможного. Всегда.

Крису нравится это в нем - то, как Себастиан абсолютно ненавязчиво умеет напомнить окружающим, что тоже кое-чего стоит.  
Крису вообще много чего в нем нравится, но он уже давно привык об этом молчать.

*  *  *

Себастиану хотелось бы думать, что он ни о чем не жалеет.

Ратгерский университет превосходит все мыслимые ожидания - бесконечные лекции, практика, новые друзья, регулярные вечеринки захватывают Себастиана с самого первого дня. Ему нравится все, и необычные домашние задания, и собственная узкая кровать в комнате на троих, и дешевое пиво в ближайшем баре; Себастиан сходится с людьми легко - неожиданно даже для себя самого, - он уверен в себе гораздо больше, чем год или два назад в то же самое время, но все равно слегка удивляется по привычке, когда ловит себя на мысли, что не успел завести в университете ни одного неприятеля. Себастиана как будто любят вообще все, однокурсники, преподаватели, парни, девушки, и это, с его точки зрения, просто охренительная удача.

И - нет, он ни о чем не жалеет; вот только каким-то образом его отношения из единственного светлого пятна в жизни превращаются в самое темное.

Выматывающее, вытягивающее последние соки, - они видятся совсем редко, неделя проходит за неделей, месяц за месяцем, а у Себастиана практически нет возможности выбираться в Нью-Йорк даже на выходные. У него занятия, задания, репетиции, множество своих дел, и, кажется ему, в этом нет ничего плохого - он пытается объяснить мужчине по телефону практически каждый раз, и с каждым следующим разговором все явственнее ощущает раздражение на том конце провода. Ты не можешь быть занят постоянно, говорит он Себастиану резко и сухо. Ты любишь называть себя взрослым, а взрослые люди умеют грамотно планировать свое время. Ты снова не отвечал на звонки, говорит он.

Плохое впервые за без малого два года начинает перевешивать хорошее, и - впервые же - это начинает, пусть немного, но все-таки беспокоить по-настоящему. Себастиан раздражается и сам, вынужденный отклонять приглашения приехать в город или объяснять, почему не написал ответное сообщение, в деталях перечисляя пункты своего загруженного расписания. Когда он не видит мужчину месяц кряду, мысль становится особенно отчетливой - почему он вообще должен постоянно отчитываться о каждом шаге?

Но Себастиан скучает, не так болезненно и надрывно, как представлялось ему в начале осени, и все-таки; ему действительно жаль отказываться в очередной раз, когда он слышит:

\- Я взял тебе билеты на уик-энд.

\- У меня экзамены прямо на следующий день, - тянет Себастиан с сожалением, кидая в стену сокс. - Я приеду в следующий раз, как только смогу. Я же обещал.

\- Это бунт? Билеты уже на руках, - он как будто не слушает. - Приезжай. Ты способный, Себастиан. У тебя есть время подготовиться, ты сможешь все сдать.

Это было бы приятно слышать, как всегда приятно слышать от него любую похвалу, но Себастиан устал за день, и от собственных бесконечных отговорок тоже устал; у него выходит слишком зло:

\- Нет, - он тут же старается сгладить, поморщившись, - нет, ты же знаешь, что я хотел бы, но...

\- Мне так не кажется, - спокойно замечает мужчина в ответ, и от этого равнодушия в его голосе Себастиану хочется взвыть. - Мне кажется, ты меня не слушаешь.

\- Да? А по-моему, наоборот, - не выдерживает Себастиан, отключаясь. Мужчина перезванивает тут же, но Себастиан действительно слишком раздражен, и, рявкнув: - Да пошел ты! - он швыряет телефон на пол с размаху.

Этот человек знал, что делал, когда выбирал подарок - сотовый обходится только трещиной на корпусе. Себастиан же обходится лишней сотней потерянных нервных клеток, еще несколько раз набирая “нет” в исходящих сообщениях, - может он сказать “нет” хоть однажды? - а потом мужчина замолкает, Себастиан начинает готовиться к экзаменам и думает без всякого удовольствия, что, похоже, в самом деле сумел настоять на своем.

Он думает так до самых выходных, пока поздним вечером громкий рингтон не отвлекает его от учебника:

\- Алло? - Себастиан даже не смотрит на экран, принимая вызов, и вздрагивает от неожиданности, слыша знакомый голос:

\- Я у твоего общежития. Выходи.

Надоело, думает Себастиан, натягивая куртку, как же надоело, мать его; он выбегает на улицу, забыв зашнуровать кеды, полный решимости высказать все, что думает по этому поводу - он был бы рад видеть мужчину в любое другое время, рад без шуток, но ведь не врал же, экзамены, Себастиану нужно учить целые библиотеки текста, он хочет, чтобы его отношения были отдушиной, радостью, а не очередной проблемой, с которой необходимо разбираться.

\- Подойди, - просит мужчина, он стоит, спиной облокотившись о закрытую дверцу своего автомобиля, руки скрестив на груди, выглядит, как всегда, безупречно - Себастиан облизывается машинально, просто взглянув на него, и все-таки он на волне первого негатива не может успокоиться вот так сразу; отступает на шаг вместо того, чтобы приблизиться вплотную, вскидывает руки:

\- Какого хрена? - Себастиан вглядывается в полумраке, кусает губы, - серьезно! Какого хрена?

Он и сам не знает, чего ожидал в ответ, но уж точно не того, что в следующий момент окажется прижатым к той же самой дверце, щекой впечатываясь в стекло; от неожиданности Себастиан даже не сопротивляется, а мужчина выкручивает ему руки, сильно, больно, удерживает за спиной, прижимается вдобавок всем корпусом, и, черт возьми, сейчас это совершенно не возбуждает.

\- Либо все и дальше происходит так, как хочу я, - шепчет он прямо в ухо, - либо никак. Выбирай.

\- Блядь! - Себастиан дергается, пытаясь вырваться, безуспешно, вытягивает шею, и через пару секунд что-то холодит горло, осознание приходит в тот же момент, но Себастиан все равно скашивает глаза, как может, чтобы разглядеть. Он видит, как поблескивает в свете высокого фонаря лезвие ножа. - Блядь, да что с тобой не так?

\- Ты - мой, - слышит он в ответ, слышит искренность в голосе, неподдельную нежность, которая всегда была между ними такой редкой, которая всегда так радовала; мужчина продолжает, - ты всегда был моим, - и Себастиана начинает бить дрожь.

Ему страшно, вот теперь ему действительно страшно, все это происходит взаправду, ночь, машина, этот человек, нож у горла - все настоящее, никаких игр, никаких постановок. Себастиан не дергается больше, не орет, только шумно сглатывает, лихорадочно пытаясь сообразить, что делать; ему даже в голову не приходит позвать на помощь.

\- Хорошо, - говорит он наконец, подспудно надеясь, что послушание поможет. - Хорошо. Отпусти меня. Я понял. Хорошо.

Неподалеку слышатся веселые голоса, мужчина отступает, - Себастиан замирает без движения, - нож скользит по шее плашмя, задевая цепочку.

Себастиан чувствует, как она скатывается по груди, падая на асфальт; его бьет крупная дрожь.

\- У вас все в порядке? - к ним подходят дежурные охранники, двое крепких мужчин, Себастиан за эти месяцы успел с ними едва ли не подружиться, и, может быть, вот он, шанс - сказать что-то, дать им как-то понять, но он не делает этого; не думает об этом.

\- Конечно, - мужчина легко улыбается, поддергивая рукава пальто. - Я его родственник, приехал навестить. Рассчитывал, что успею пораньше, но, - он разводит руками, и охранники понимающе кивают:

\- Ну, бывайте тогда. По ночам не гуляй, парень.

\- Не буду, - Себастиан давится словами, глядя им вслед. Мужчина смотрит на него, внимательно, слегка насмешливо, и в его взгляде и тоне нет ни намека на то, что произошло.

\- Я снял номер в отеле, десять минут езды отсюда, - говорит он, и Себастиан выдыхает с нервным смешком:

\- Поехали.

В номере - самом дорогом из возможных, конечно - они не зажигают свет, хотя Себастиан тянется к выключателю, - мужчина накрывает его руку своей, останавливая, и этого достаточно.

Себастиан не готов идти этому человеку наперекор, никогда толком не был, уж тем более - не сегодня, не теперь, не после того, что случилось.

\- То, как ты отказываешься от встреч - обычный подростковый каприз, - говорит ему мужчина, пока Себастиан чуть дрожащими пальцами расстегивает пуговицы на его рубашке. - Ты же не хочешь, чтобы из-за твоих капризов в это оказалась втянута, например, твоя семья?

Себастиан не просто не хочет, - вскинув подбородок, он бросает взгляд на тумбочку, где рядом выложены, как по линейке, чужой телефон, портмоне, перчатки и нож, - по правде говоря, он просто не может поверить своим ушам; пальцы замирают:

\- Ты больной, - Себастиан смотрит на него, качая головой, это не обвинение, это безнадежность, Себастиан не верит ни в то, что слышит, ни в то, что говорит, ему просто хочется понять, господи, просто осознать, что происходит. - Ты реально поехавший.

\- Меньше слов, - советует мужчина, и Себастиан покоряется - снова.

А потом, как всегда, становится вообще не до слов; только Себастиан не может уже растворяться в привычных прикосновениях, не может сейчас полностью отдаться чувствам, так, как ему нравится, так, как любит, - он старается, он в самом деле старается. Но, когда он валится на спину, подаваясь навстречу мощным толчкам, когда мужчина, расцеловывая его плечо, проводит ладонью от лица к шее, Себастиан вместо тепла руки чувствует холод ножа у горла, не защищенного больше даже цепочкой. Чувствует так отчетливо, так глупо и так реально, что становится еще страшнее, чем в кампусе; Себастиан рывком поднимается навстречу, прикусывает мочку уха, пальцами впивается в спину, бока, плечи, и в голове его стучит - только бы не сделать что-то не так.

Только бы не сделать неправильно.

Только бы.

\- Ты молодец, - шепчет мужчина Себастиану в губы; конечно, он не может сделать ничего неверного, если и есть то, что Себастиан знает - это то, как сделать этому человеку приятно, как доставлять удовольствие им обоим, и ему в первую очередь; он вскидывает бедра, получая очередное: - молодец.

Лезвие все еще холодит кожу, впиваясь где-то над кадыком.

До крови прикусывая губу, Себастиан закрывает глаза.

*   *   *

Премьеры для Криса – как один большой, шумный, напряжённый, выматывающий праздник, самое первое, самое громкое, порядком распиаренное признание их общих заслуг, всего каста, всей команды, они просто – лицо и голос очередного проекта Марвел, но на этот раз ему на удивление легко и ненапряжно.

Дело, конечно, и в том, насколько благосклонно отнеслась к фильму публика, и в ощущении хорошо проделанной работы, и в людях вокруг него. Они действительно стали командой за это время: без громких слов, без обязательных по контракту ремарок о сложившейся дружбе и розыгрышах на площадке, - Крис действительно гордится людьми, которые стоят с ним на одной сцене, гордится, что он сейчас – часть этого.

Лондон встречает их шумным обожанием, легко улыбаться, смеяться, кивать, легко рассказывать что-то запланированное и от зубов отскакивающее на интервью, шутить, обнимая Скарлетт за талию. Крис только иногда отвлекается, отыскивая взглядом Хейли, Энтони, Руссо, но всё идёт как нельзя лучше – отличные ведущие, грамотные, ненавязчивые ассистенты, не выходящие в большинстве своём за границы адекватности фанаты.

Он чувствует, как что-то меняется, неуловимо, неотчётливо пока ещё, поворачивается, – въевшийся под кожу инстинкт – и ловит потемневший, напряжённый, знакомо чужой взгляд Себастиана. Он, конечно, не позволяет себе ничего лишнего, не отходит от заявленного образа ни на йоту – у них одна из крупнейших мировых премьер, вокруг люди и вспышки фотокамер, - но Крис привык за столько лет, он замечает и отлившую от лица кровь, и чётче выделяющуюся линию скул и челюсти, и спрятанные – мнимо расслабленный жест – в карманы руки. Между ними стоят Джексон и Скарлетт; они не успели и парой фраз переброситься за этот вечер. Едва ли не впервые – Крис осознаёт это очень чётко – дело не в нём.

Внезапно оказывается, что так даже хуже.

Энтони, наверное, тоже что-то чувствует – он вообще чутко реагирует на изменения в настроении – и Крис благодарен ему сейчас за то, что именно он стоит рядом с Себастианом. Он ненавязчиво сдвигается на полшага ближе, говорит что-то – очевидно, не обязательное для ответа, но шутливое, расслабляющее, Себастиан улыбается сначала, потому что должен, потом – гораздо легче, быстро приходит в себя, он всё ещё напряжён, но и собран – абсолютно, на сто, на сто двадцать процентов. Крис смотрит в его сторону слишком часто, якобы слушая внимательно братьев Руссо, и впервые за долгое время считает минуты до окончания мероприятия. Может быть, впервые вообще – не ради себя самого.

 

Как только заканчивается официальная часть, убираются микрофоны и свет, и уход уже не будет выглядеть неприличным, Крис отыскивает Себастиана взглядом. Тот прощается со всеми – светит улыбкой и обаянием, это не то что не выглядит бегством, даже не наводит хоть на какие-то подозрения, – и идёт к выходу. Крис просто следует за ним, догоняет уже на улице, садится в то же такси. Во время поездки Себастиан не говорит ни слова; смотрит на дорогу за лобовым стеклом, как будто старается сосредоточиться на чём-то постороннем. Крис не трогает его, не зовёт даже, не окликает, не пытается заговорить, старается не разглядывать слишком навязчиво и мысленно поторапливает водителя.

Себастиан не приглашает его, но и не прогоняет, не просит уйти, и Крис собирается считать это разрешением, пока не будет доказано обратное. Он будто спешит куда-то, стремительно проходя фойе и проскальзывая в раскрывающиеся двери лифта. Крис нажимает кнопку нужного этажа за него, Себастиан едва ли замечает это, разглядывая свои ботинки.

Уже в номере Себастиан снимает первым делом пиджак, кидает его на кровать, расслабляет узел галстука, лихорадочным, раздражённым движением проводит ладонями по волосам, ругается тихо сквозь зубы, - Крис едва не вздрагивает от того, сколько отчаяния сейчас в его голосе, - и опускается на пол, прислоняясь спиной к стене. Не глядя тянется к прикроватной тумбочке, вытаскивает из верхней полки пачку сигарет, бесцельно и нервно вертит её в руках, будто позабыв, что хотел сделать.

Крис тихо садится напротив Себастиана, выдерживая расстояние между ними – в два шага, не больше, - наплевав на брюки, подгибает под себя одну ногу, упирается локтем в колено второй, и молча ждёт. Себастиан наконец поднимает на него взгляд – пустой, сосредоточенный, направленный внутрь себя, вряд ли он до конца осознаёт, что Крис рядом с ним сейчас, - и начинает говорить.

\- Мне было шестнадцать тогда, - произносит он. Голос сухой, не его будто, неживой и в то же время переполненный такой мешаниной эмоций, что они сливаются в одну, скрежещущую застарелой, давней болью. У Криса перехватывает дыхание. – Мне было шестнадцать, и я хотел доказать отчиму, что он не прав…

*   *   *

 

Мужчина уезжает уже утром, и Себастиан благодарен ему за это.

Он не упоминает об этом эпизоде – только присылает через неделю срочной курьерской доставкой новую цепочку, тоньше, красивее, дороже, Себастиан долго смотрит на неё, потом надевает, – снова звонит, спрашивает, как дела, как учёба, как друзья, кажется, искренне интересуется всем, что происходит в его жизни, не раздражается больше, не сыплет упрёками и обвинениями. Себастиан отвечает на звонки, сначала потому, что произошедшее слишком свежо в памяти, потом – потому что разговаривать с мужчиной – снова – действительно интересно, потому что он может поделиться с кем-то всем, что так удивляет его, с кем-то, кто помнит его ещё совсем другим.

Иногда Себастиану кажется, что та ночь, и без того выглядящая до ужаса, до абсурда нереальной, ему и вовсе приснилась.

Может, он сорвался, думает Себастиан после очередного разговора, сидя на полу рядом со своей кроватью и поглаживая большим пальцем небольшую трещинку на корпусе телефона. В конце концов, много ли у него близких? Он усыпил пса перед самым моим отъездом, вспоминает он, сам принял такое решение, это же очень тяжело. А потом и я исчез. Может, у него проблемы на работе, а всё, что я говорил ему, это - нет, не сейчас, не смогу, я устал, в следующий раз. Он же скучает по мне. Я обещал звонить и писать.

Себастиан думает так, и поверить в собственные мысли очень легко.

Общаться с мужчиной сейчас удивительно ненапряжно, как раньше, как в самом начале их отношений, он звонит реже и не упрекает, если Себастиан не отвечал, пишет короткие, забавные сообщения, не приезжает больше, ничего не просит и не требует, и снова начинает присылать подарки.

Себастиан очень хочет, чтобы всё было хорошо, и шанс исправить случившееся выпадает довольно скоро.

\- Я купил нам билеты в театр, - говорит мужчина, так же обыденно, как год назад предлагал покататься на его машине или остаться у него на ночь, - премьера сезона. Приезжай.

Себастиан отменяет свои планы – вечеринка у приятелей, ничего особенного, конечно, я буду, - выбирает наряд особенно придирчиво, останавливается на том самом костюме, который мужчина покупал ему в подарок в честь поступления, усмехается, вспомнив его слова, немного подумав, добавляет и шарф. Он и сам не знает, что и кому хочет доказать этим, но понимает, что мужчине будет приятно увидеть его таким.

Своим.

Родной город кажется непривычным, слишком большим и слишком маленьким одновременно, Себастиан не заглядывает в свой район, он даже не сказал родителям, что приедет, рассчитывая провести с мужчиной весь уикэнд. Он замечает этого человека сразу, привычно выхватывает взглядом из толпы, узнаёт красивую, подтянутую фигуру, тщательно выверенные жесты, дорогой костюм, стильную причёску. Себастиан идёт к нему, улыбаясь, – кажется, шире, радостнее, нетерпеливее, чем следовало бы, – и мужчина, оборачиваясь, спокойно и уверенно улыбается ему в ответ.

Себастиан списывает мгновенную дрожь, возникающую, когда мужчина в мнимо дружеском, только наполовину рассчитанном на публику жесте обнимает его за плечи, на адреналин, предвкушение, - в конце концов, он прекрасно знает, зачем приехал сюда; театр – это только прелюдия.

Тем не менее, постановка ему нравится, Себастиан почти не отвлекается от сцены, во время антракта бурно и вдохновенно рассказывает мужчине о своих впечатлениях, о том, что заметил, о том, что сыграл бы по-другому – тот посмеивается и слушает, не перебивая. Кажется, он предвкушает окончание пьесы едва ли не больше самого Себастиана.

\- Сегодня, - говорит он, заводя машину, пока Себастиан, чертыхаясь вполголоса, тянет на себя ремень безопасности, - мы попробуем кое-что новое.

Себастиан кивает привычно, не спрашивая уже, что именно, и не особо удивляется, но почему-то выдыхает облегчённо, когда видит сидящего у двери квартиры мужчины мальчишку – лет шестнадцати, не больше, – одетого в простую джинсовую куртку, растянутую футболку, потрёпанные кеды. Тот вскакивает, едва завидев их, почти не обращает на Себастиана внимания, смотрит на мужчину во все глаза, и в его взгляде столько неприкрытого, вязкого обожания, что Себастиану хочется отвернуться. Видел ли этот человек то же в его глазах?

Мальчишка - младше Себастиана всего-то на пару лет, но кажется человеком из другого мира, наивные глаза, шальная ухмылка, совсем еще ребенок; мужчина знакомит их, это даже забавно - паренек называет свое имя в ответ, и Себастиан не слышит. Не слушает, ему все равно, какая разница, всего лишь очередное развлечение, “кое-что новое”, как с той шлюхой, эпизод с которой, казалось Себастиану, остался где-то в прошлой жизни. Себастиан искренне считает, что им хорошо и вдвоем.

Но, в конце концов, почему бы и нет.

И все же сейчас неправильность происходящего, пусть совсем немного, бьет в голову, потому что Себастиан еще на пороге спальни по привычке тянется стащить с мужчины пиджак, а тот качает головой, спокойная усмешка:

\- Нет. Сегодня будет по-другому, - он кивает мальчишке, торопливо стаскивающему одежду. - Ты уже опытный, Себастиан. Можешь и сам чему-нибудь научить. Проверь, на что способен он, а я посмотрю.

Себастиан смотрит недоверчиво, его так и тянет спросить - это шутка? Зачем мы будем это делать? Почему я не могу просто потрахаться с тобой, без всяких третьих? Но мальчишка уже приближается со спины, переползая коленями по покрывалу, обхватывает поперек груди, губами прижимаясь к позвонку, на ощупь расстегивает пиджак, пуговицы рубашки; мужчина усаживается, оседлав придвинутый поближе стул, и, похоже, все-таки не шутит.

\- Ты этого хочешь? Вот этого? - все-таки уточняет Себастиан, не может не спросить, пока тело само, не спрашивая у мозга, откликается на прикосновения горячих пальцев. Себастиан теряется, он может вести себя, как полное дерьмо, но измена этому человеку прямо на его глазах, пусть даже по прямой просьбе, кажется чем-то за гранью. Только в ответ он слышит мягкое, низкое:

\- Да, Себастиан. Этого я хочу, - и больше нечего противопоставить.

И Себастиан расслабляется, не только потому, что некуда деваться, парень под ним, похоже, знает, что делает, - раздевает, трогает везде, где может, послушно разводит ноги, послушно стонет, когда Себастиан вводит смазанные пальцы, - тянет Себастиана к себе за цепочку, обхватывает за шею, целует, горячо, мокро, и во всем этом есть что-то знакомое, только Себастиан понять не может, что. Он и не хочет - возбуждение требует внимания, спину прожигает горящий взгляд мужчины, Себастиан впервые сверху не с девушкой, он просто сосредотачивается на всем, что вокруг. На липких, вязких, тянущих ощущениях, на первом толчке и чужом - не стоне - крике, на зубах, прикусывающих мочку уха, на обкусанных ногтях, царапающих спину. И это хорошо, охренительно хорошо, - Себастиан двигает бедрами, еще, еще, находит ритм, - но трахаться с чужаком, непонятным пареньком, незнакомцем, все равно что трахать специально обученную игрушку.

Мальчишка делает все просто отлично - точно так же, как может и умеет сам Себастиан, те же жесты, те же прикосновения.

Они оба сейчас в постели, но явно не друг с другом.

И мальчишка улыбается, широко, довольно, расхлябанный, растрепанный, в его взгляде так отчетливо читаются и кайф, и боль, - это словно смотреть в зеркало, - он снова тянет Себастиана к себе, так, что лоб упирается в плечо, Себастиан дышит сквозь зубы, протягивает вниз руку, обхватывает в кулак. Спрашивает перед тем, как кончить, автоматически, не думая:

\- Хорошо?

И не слышит, прозвучал ли ответ.

Это новый опыт, но Себастиан не чувствует особого удовлетворения, только странную, непонятную усталость; он порывается лечь, и они с мальчишкой вдруг сталкиваются на правой половине кровати. На моей половине, - Себастиан цепляется за эту мысль бездумно, морщится, передергивает плечами, поднимаясь.

\- Тебе пора, - слышит он, натягивая брюки, и, вероятно, он ослышался.

\- Что?

\- Тебе пора, - терпеливо повторяет мужчина, собирая разбросанные по полу вещи Себастиана в неаккуратную стопку. - Все когда-то заканчивается, - продолжает он, подталкивая Себастиана в спину, и тот послушно идет, не осознавая что делает, он думает только - нет, этого не происходит, черт возьми, это сон, просто гребаный кошмар. - Больше никаких встреч. Никаких звонков. Мы закончили, - Себастиан перешагивает порог, что-то с негромким стуком падает у ног, и он слышит искреннее, звучащее худшей на свете издевкой, - мне было хорошо с тобой, - уже в спину.

Он понимает, что оказался в подъезде, только когда позади со стуком захлопывается дверь.

Ощущения наваливаются все разом: холодный пол почти обжигает босые ступни, звуки заунывного ветра доносятся из распахнутой форточки, и пустым взглядом Себастиан выхватывает на полу разбросанные вещи. Рубашка - подаренная, пиджак - подаренный, пальто и шарф - подаренные, телефон с трещиной на корпусе - подаренный, кольца - подаренные.

Не мое, думает Себастиан, путаясь в рукавах рубашки. Не мое.

Он выбегает на улицу, оставляя позади ботинки, верхнюю одежду, телефон, все остальное, плевать сейчас; запинается на полпути, замедляет шаг вдвое, вытаскивает из кармана брюк помятую пачку и зажигалку. Прикурить получается с третьего раза, и Себастиан понимает, что у него дрожат руки.

Осознать не получается вовсе.

Вокруг совсем темно, в такое время не ходит транспорт, и родители не знают о том, что он в городе, и никто - совсем никто - ничего не знает; Себастиан опускается на спинку ближайшей лавки, кулаки сжимаются сами по себе, глаза словно застилает пелена, черт, он не может, не должен плакать, он рыдает только на сцене по заказу, какого черта; он думает с отстраненным интересом - может ли человек почувствовать, как сходит с ума?

Уловить точно тот самый момент - секунду, когда неприятная правда обрушивается на голову, как снежный ком? Когда в ушах стоят бесконечные “я хочу”, бессчетные “ты тоже этого хочешь”, и перед глазами подарки, и чертов пес, и уверенная улыбка, и красивые глаза, и собственный обожающий взгляд, и нож, и, - сигарета, дотлевая, обжигает пальцы.

Себастиан прижимает кулак ко рту, остервенело прикусывает костяшки, чтобы молчать; он упирается взглядом в знакомое окно, и, наверное, он должен пойти туда, наорать, потребовать объяснений, наверное, он имеет на это право.

Он знает, что не может этого сделать.

*   *   *

 

Себастиан говорит, не останавливаясь, не прерываясь на то, чтобы обдумать следующую фразу, не осознавая даже толком, как звучат и что означают рвущиеся наружу слова, то, что копилось в нём больше десяти лет, и, начав, он уже не может – и, наверное, в глубине души не хочет – остановиться.

Он рассказывает, не называя имён, как будто так станет легче, менее настоящим, но даже так всё это слишком похоже на вынужденную исповедь. Оказывается, так просто вернуться на годы назад, отсмотреть в своей голове, как дурное, качественно снятое кино, не удивиться даже тому, что творит главный герой.

Себастиан приходит в себя, когда история подходит к концу, замечает с каким-то вялым, усталым недоумением, что ему зябко, затекли ноги, и из открытого окна – когда он успел, он не помнит, – по полу скользит холодный воздух. Замечает стоящую рядом с ним пепельницу, полную недокуренных сигарет, брошенные на ковровое покрытие кольца, - он сорвал их во время рассказа все до одного, - и наконец, запоздало вздрагивая, поднимает взгляд.

Крис сидит прямо напротив него, спокойный, внимательный, надёжный, как чёртова базальтовая скала, как сотня страховочных тросов, и смотрит на Себастиана.

Себастиан не может заставить себя прочитать этот взгляд. Он понимает теперь, что и пепельница, и окно – дело рук Криса, что он был рядом всё это время, с самого начала, ещё в такси, ну конечно; что Крис всё слышал.

И теперь, думает Себастиан, чувствуя, как что-то, похожее не то на панику, не то на жалость к себе, сжимает горло, ему самое время уйти. Он бы наверняка ушёл, услышав такое от человека, который и трехсекундные приветственные объятья-то его терпел с трудом. Который признавал, что он делает что-то не так, но отказывался объяснять, что именно. Который…

Крис поднимается, всё так же молча, идёт к двери – Себастиан не провожает его взглядом так старательно, что, кажется, сейчас прожжёт дырку в противоположной стене, – останавливается у порога, оборачивается и произносит таким будничным, привычным голосом, что это звучит сейчас почти нереально:

\- Я закажу тебе кофе. Ты будешь?

Себастиан поворачивает к нему голову, смаргивает, будто увидев Криса впервые – а может, думает он, и правда впервые, именно так, просто Криса Эванса, без липких, грязных теней своего собственного прошлого.

Криса будто не смущает его молчание, он продолжает:

\- Или, если хочешь, я сам спущусь за ним вниз. И мы не будем никого вызывать в номер.

Себастиан кивает автоматически, и спохватывается, добавляет торопливо, прежде, чем Крис возьмётся за ручку:

\- Пусть принесут сюда.

Это самое неловкое – и, наверное, единственное – “не уходи” в его жизни, но Крис понимает, кивает, снимает трубку настенного аппарата, делает заказ, безошибочно называя тот кофе, который пьёт Себастиан. Терпеливо ждёт, сам открывает дверь, вставая в проходе так, чтобы Себастиана невозможно было увидеть, расплачивается, благодарит.

Себастиан принимает чашку из его рук, берёт обеими руками, согревая ладони, отмечает краем сознания, как непривычно не звенят о фарфор кольца. Усмехается, чувствуя, как нервно дёргаются губы.

Крис опять опускается на пол, на этот раз – ближе, ждёт какое-то время, потом спрашивает осторожно, будто наугад, будто надеясь, что ответ будет отрицательным:

\- Ты увидел его? Сегодня?

Себастиан, помедлив, с удивительным для самого себя равнодушием кивает, пожимая плечами, отвечает:

\- Да.

У Криса дёргаются пальцы, как будто он гасит желание сжать их в кулак, и темнеют на мгновение глаза. Себастиану хочется рассмеяться – на душе впервые за долгое время легко и пусто, Крис рядом, Крис, не сделавший ещё за все четыре года их знакомства ни разу что-то неправильное. Что-то плохое.

\- Не, - Себастиан запинается, спотыкается на фразе, но всё-таки договаривает, улыбаясь уголком губ, - не бери в голову, Крис.

И, единожды начав, он с трудом заставляет себя остановиться. Хочется продолжать рассказывать - о том, как годами избавлялся от ассоциирования самого себя с подобранным на улице псом; о том, как продолжал носить кольца, сначала из чувства противоречия и чтобы не забывать, каким был идиотом, потом - потому, что и правда нравилось; о том, как соглашался на роли геев и постановочные поцелуи, чтобы себе и всем вокруг доказать, что все в порядке, что - справился, что - клин клином вышибают; о том, как не справлялся поначалу. Хочется признаться в том, что, да, вел себя глупо, но Крис же представления не имеет, как похож на того человека, жесты, фразы, мелочи, или даже взгляд, и прошлое возвращалось, и это обрубало зародившуюся годы назад влюбленность на корню. Хочется расхохотаться, - смех застревает в горле, - нервно, истерически, хочется спросить - мать твою, где же ты был десять лет назад?

Пока Себастиан допивает кофе, Крис словно прощупывает почву - глаза его искрятся почти осязаемой теплотой, и он ловко переводит разговор на что-то обыденное, трудно даже уловить, что, но это действительно отвлекает. Это снова возвращает к мысли, что Крис Эванс - это просто Крис Эванс.

Очевидный факт кажется Себастиану чем-то вроде божественного откровения; он медленно отставляет чашку, продолжая приглядываться к Крису, внимательно, едва ли не жадно, и хочется благодарить его бесконечно. И любые слова кажутся недостаточными. Крис подается вперед, еще ближе, словно чувствует что-то, и Себастиан притягивает его вплотную, хватаясь за галстук, целует - мягко, непривычно даже, колется щетина, но все равно, это неважно. Себастиан зажмуривается - неважно, неважно, - проводит языком по нижней губе Криса, и его руки скользят по плечам, прежде чем тот отстраняется:

\- Лучше не надо, если ты этого не хочешь, - говорит он, это звучит не обидным отказом, не насмешкой, Себастиан не мог бы уже так подумать, даже если бы захотел. Голос Криса звучит серьезно, но он улыбается - мягко, спокойно, как умеет. - Если ты действительно не хочешь.

Себастиан думает, что действия порой - самый лучший ответ, как и самая лучшая благодарность; он качает головой, улыбаясь, подается вперед рывком, уже сам, - Крис моментально обхватывает его поперек спины, - и произносит в самые губы, словно ставит последнюю, решающую точку:

\- Я хочу.

 


End file.
